Things are not always as they seem
by Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon
Summary: Ichabod Crane is sent to Sleepy Hollow to uncover the murders of people who have been decapitated. There he learns the truth that magic is very real and uncovers the murderer of these deceitful acts while finding love. The movie idea is changed!
1. The Begining

Things are not always as they seem

Hi! I do not and I repeat I do not own Sleepy Hollow or the characters except Selena!!!!!! I LOVE SLEEPY HOLLOW!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1: Something is coming

Selena sat up quickly in her bed sweat dripping down her forehead as cracks of light began to filter inside her bedroom through her window. "Those eyes....", she whispered. Before Selena had had time to contemplate her dream she was disturbed.

"Oh thank goodness, as Katrina entered her sisters room, I thought that you would sleep for the rest of the day", as she skipped over to her older sisters bed and plopped down concern crossing her face as she noticed her sisters appearance.

"Selena are you alright?", reaching out and taking her sisters hand in her's as if to comfort her. Selena squeezed her sister's hand turned her head and smiled sweetly towards her sister. "Of coarse Katrina why would you think not?", trying her best to change the subject.

"You look like you had a nightmare", frowning slightly at her sisters lie. Selena stood up and walked over to her mirror to look at herself. Her appearance didn't look any different, perhaps from waking up from her deep sleep her black hair was disheveled sticking to her forehead because of the sweat, her light blue eyes tired and a slight blush in her usual pale cheeks. Selena looked nothing like her sister.

Katrina took more after her father while Selena was a spitting image of her mother. While Katrina was a child of light and sweetness blond and every mans fantasy, Selena was a mysterious and fragile looking creature though she was not.

Selena lived in a world where only faith and love could truly live in a world where she took after her mothers special gift. Her gift of witchcraft. A child of nature she was, pure as the driven snow, her eyes alluring and knowing. Probably that's why her father still looked pained every time he saw his eldest daughter.

Selena was the age of 23 already being taken over by suitors for her hand in marriage. She thought nothing of these men although like every woman she wished for a lover. But none made her feel what she wanted to feel unlike young Katrina only 19 but already knowing what love was as for loving Brom Van Brunt. The only thing Selena thought of when being near Brom was to laugh at him but she pitied her sister for he never turned a glance towards her but instead feasted upon Selena which she absolutely abhorred.

Selena sighed and stared at her reflection looking away from it to look at her sisters reflection noticing her sister looking deeply at her in the mirror, "Katrina, my mind is so be riddled I am not even sure if it was a nightmare or one of the most beautiful dreams I ever experienced," remembering the dark and alluring figure with the most darkest eyes that she had ever seen, like a rich chocolate but another figure standing in the way causing this beautiful mans death. A horseman.

Selena shuddered and turned to her sister, "Katrina I feel that something is going to happen in Sleepy Hollow, something is coming". Katrina looked on terrified, "More terrible then the horseman and the Van Garret family murders?" A week ago the Van Garrets where murdered, Peter Van Garret, Dirk Van Garret, and Lady Emily Winship by the so called Headless Horseman taking their heads in process.

"I truly do not know", her eyes become dark azures staring at Katrina. Selena smiled, "But no matter tonight we are having a party and we must try not to burden our minds with such gory thoughts", taking her sister's hand while they walked out of the room.


	2. The Desicion

Chapter 2: The Desicion

Hi! I do not and I repeat I do not own Sleepy Hollow or any of the characters other then Selena at the moment!!! I LOVE SLEEPY HOLLOW!!!!!!

Three days from Sleepy Hollow earlier, late in the night in New York City. A rapidly clanging bell could be heard in the cobbled streets. 2 constables hearing the bell ran to the sound circled a corner while the bell continued ringing while their pistols were drawn. One of the first constables called out coming near the docks of the Hudson, "Where are you?"

"Here......over here!", as a young mans voice could be heard. Both men raised there lanterns in the darkness as they raced over to the docks where they could hear the man yelling for them. There before them crouched over the side of the dock stood another constable in pure black poking at something, lantern raised high.

"I need your help with this", this man continued. Both constables moved warily towards their peer. "Constable Crane? Ichabod Crane...is that you? "None other", replied Ichabod Crane. Ichabod Crane, a young 24 year old constable, sat their staring at the body of a dead man floating in the water. Ichabod Crane was an attractive man with dark brown disheveled hair, and mesmerizing hard brown eyes, high masculine cheekbones and a perfect body and complexion. What dreams were made of to put it simply. "I have found something........, as he poked with a stick a body of a bloated man, .....which was lately a man". He frowned and turned away becoming nauseous the instant his fellow peers dragged the body from the murky waters.

The three constables returned to the city watchouse. Both of the constables wheeled the dead mans body in while Ichabod followed. One of the constables lifted a blanket off the dead mans corpse. "Burn it", the High constable replied smirking slightly. "Yes Sir", the constables answered back grinning excitedly wheeling the dead body away. Ichabods eyes widened shockingly, "Just a moment if I may.......we do not yet know the cause of death".

"When you find them in the river the cause of death is drowning", remarking snarkly. "Possibly so if there is water in the lungs, but... by pathology we might determine whether or not he was dead when he went into the river", Ichabod replied smartly hoping that he could create an autopsy on the body. "Cut him up? Are we heathens?", as a screams of pain and torture could be heard in the jail. "Let him rest in peace -- in one piece as according to God and the New York Department of Health".

Ichabod began protesting wondering how he was going to get away with this but before he could start a few constables entered carrying a bloody man on their shoulders laughing to themselves, "What happened to him?", as the High Constable tried to get a good look at the man in the bad lighting. "Nothing sir, arrested for burglary", as they continued grinning while Ichabod felt sympathy for this man. Two constables took his body and threw him head first into a cell. "Good work", as the High constable walked away.

The next day within the walls of the watch house Ichabod began a speech that would change his life forever. "Gentleman, the millennium is almost is almost upon us, in a few months we will be living in the nineteenth century". "Wait your turn Constable Crane", the Burgomaster started. "These devices are unworthy of modern civilization..........", Ichabod stared at devices that men created to help the police force. "Quiet! Next I say"! Burgomaster yelled back at Ichabod glaring with hatred.

"Thank you sir", as greasy looking man answered as he brought his device up to the court. The man began talking, "The Tomkins self-locking Confessional is cheap at the price and will last for years with just an occasional wipe with a damp cloth, When the villain steps on the floor plate...",as Ichabod read over this man paper for his product. Before anyone knew what was going on Ichabod screamed, "Arrest that man!" while he pointing at the man in front of him.

Burgomasters jaw dropped, "Arrest.......?" "What the devil are you talking about?", he started staring at Ichabod thinking he was a loony. Ichabod took a few steps and shoved the man into the machine. (If you remember when their in the courthouse theirs a man behind Ichabod in a strange sort of locking machine, well this is actually suppose to be part of the script but I guess they never did it)

"Sign this", Ichabod started handing over a paper to the prisoner. The man couldn't since his hands were stuck, "The release handle", he groaned. "Not until you confess", a crazy look in his eye. The entire courthouse was in an uproar. Waving the paper around like it was the torch for the Olympics, "I have here a confession to the murder of a man I fished out last night".

"Stand down", Burgomaster screamed furiously at Ichabod that you could see the spit flying. "I stand up, for sense and justice! Our jails overflow with men and women convicted on confessions no more then this one", Ichabod stated proudly puffing his chest out.

"Constable, this is a song we have heard from you more than once but never before with this discordant accompaniment. I have two courses open to me. First, I can let you cool your heels in the cells until you learn respect for the dignity of my office...", frustrated with Ichabod for being born. "I beg pardon. I only meant well. Why am I the only one who sees that to solve crimes, to detect the guilty, we must use our brains? -- to recognize vital clues, using up-to-date scientific", but before he could continue he was interrupted.

"Which brings me to the second course. Constable Crane, there is town upstate, two days' journey to the north in the Hudson Highlands. It is a place called Sleepy Hollow? Have you heard of it?" "I have not", Ichabod answered back hesitantly wondering where this was going. "An isolated farming community, mostly Dutch. Three people have been murdered there, all within a fortnight... each found with their heads lopped off". "Lopped off?", feeling his neck getting a cold chill up his spine. "Clean as dandelion heads apparently. Now, these ideas of yours, they have never been put to the test... ?", while he watched in enjoyment as Ichabod squirmed. "I have never been allowed to put them to the test!"

"Just so, granted. So you take your experimentations to Sleepy Hollow and deduce, er detect the murderer. Bring him here to face our good justice. Will you do this?" Ichabod bit the inside of the cheek feeling doubt rise in his lungs but he pushed it away, "I shall". Burgomaster slowly stood up, "Remember, looking like satan at that very moment, it is you Ichabod Crane, who is now put to the test".

So that is how Ichabods life had changed forever. I decided to skip how he got there and all that Jazz let the good stuff

begin.

I would just like to thank my reviewers

**PirateGyrl-**thank you so much for helping me and being their for me! You don't know how much I appreciate it!!

**Barley Shadow-**I am so happy that you like how this is going!! Trust me it's gonna follow along with the story but theirs gonna be a lot more interesting things going on aswell away from the horseman also!!

**Punpkinpuss-** I am so excited at how happy you are about my story!! It makes me all gooey inside!!!! Thanks so much for the words of incouragement!!!

Well here's Chapter 2!! For everybody who wanted Ichabod you got Ichabod!!!!!!!!!!! Review please!!!!!!!


	3. We meet at last

Chapter 3. We meet at last......

I do not and I repeat I do not own Sleepy Hollow or any of the characters except Selena.

"Selena could you please pull a little tighter", as Katrina tried to suck in everything while her sister worked on the corset. "Katrina if I pull any harder I'm going to break your entire ribcage", sighing deeply but continue to pull harder until she could feel her palms burning. "I know, I know Selena but I want to look lovely for Brom since you know he's going to be there". "Of coarse I know Katrina, how could I not, he's at everyone of our parties", groaning as her sister began giggling like a school girl. Selena tied her sister up in the back and helped her put her on her pale peach dress. After that Katrina helped her sister with her corset and gown.

Selena's gown was a dark kind of violet blue that nicely contrasted with her eyes. Unlike Katrina she never did anything with her hair she just kept it down and wavy. As they walked downstairs the party had already began and they were already bombarded with men asking for dances and if they wanted anything. Selena continued to disincline to any offers while she watched her sister and most of the bachelors play the Pickety witch game. _"Mother always loved that game", smiling dreamily at Katrina watching her spin blindfolded. "How the past always appears out of no where", as a frown began appearing over her face. "Father knows I'll never change", remembering to her adventures to the Western woods to visit the witch, to her running freely in the meadows barefoot to mother and her singing sweetly while honeysuckle roamed the air and butterflies danced in the twilight. Bathing in moonlight with her mother and sister playing the pickety witch._

But before she could continue going over old memories she was grabbed and pulled straight into the game, "Come now sister you cannot be left by yourself", taking the blindfold to put over her sisters face.

"No please Katrina I can't do this", unknown to her the man from her dreams walking straight through the door. Katrina began spinning her sister quickly and when Katrina finally stopped she could hear the others singing the Pickety witch that she became so dizzy and unsure of what to do she ran straight into someone. (One guess as to who it is) and both her and this person toppled over with her on the bottom (lucky girl ;) ) They laid their in each other's embrace while she felt his breath on her neck (and trust me she knows it's a guy if you know what I mean). She took a deep breath as her nose was filled with this mans intoxicating scent of rain. All of a sudden she felt him getting up and felt upset wanting to feel this mans warmth.

She felt him take her warm smooth hands into his own smooth cool ones as he pulled her up. She felt dizzy as she stumbled a bit grabbing this strangers broad shoulders as they tensed underneath her fingers. Every so slowly she pulled off the handkerchief not expecting to see the man from her dreams. The one that would make everything better.

I want to thank all of my reviewers,Barely Shadow, Pirate Gyrl, and of coarse Pumkinpuss!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!


	4. She walks in beauty

Chapter 4

I do not and I repeat I do not own Sleepy Hollow! OR any of the characters except Selena!!

She walks in beauty.......

Ichabod had arrived in Sleepy Hollow and already felt the tension when he entered the village. He saw people shutting their shutter or locking themselves away inside their homes. He looked off to his right and noticed a small group of men discussing something. A young boy handing a man a bag which he believed must have been his father. He stopped for only a minute but continued his walking.

_"My god this place is quite disturbing", the same thought filtered through his head until he had reached his destination. The Van Tassel home._ He knocked on the large doors hearing music inside_. "_

_Well it would seem that even though people have been murdered they still know how to have a jolly good time", he thought sarcastically to himself. _To his right he noticed a man and a woman kissing each other as if they were about to die.Ichabods eyes widened as to such behavior in public.

Before he could say anything to these people for their like in manners the doors had opened.

Woman, men and children were everywhere he looked. Children ran past him, women gossiped, and men sang drunkenly to themselves. It was very crowded, as he squeezed past people. He was wondering how he was to find Baltus Van Tassel deciding to go to the back of the room and ask someone.

He looked to his left and saw a young blond woman twirling another woman in a blindfold while men stood around them laughing joyously. The young woman in the blindfold did not look so happy. He continued on his way but before he could continue he felt someone fall into him as he and this stranger tumbled over to the floor.

Ichabod opened his eyes and noticed that something was squirming beneath him. Something warm, soft and smelled of lilies. He stood up on his elbows to looked down and was shocked to see a woman was beneath him.

Ichabod quickly grasped this woman's smooth hands and pulled her. She stumbled somewhat and grabbed onto his shoulders. Ichabod suddenly felt tense never truly being this close to a woman unless you counted his mother. When that thought came to mind he crushed it immediately.

Slowly Selena pulled the handkerchief off of her face and Ichabod held in his gasp at what he beheld. Her blue eyes stared back into his dark brown eyes.

Her eyes were hypnotizing. Now that he could see her better he looked over her quickly as to not be noticed. Long black tresses, porcelain features, dark azure eyes, and a willowy body.

_"She must be an angel for my eyes have never seen something so pure", feeling unworthy of ever looking at her embarrassment taking over._

Before he could collect his thoughts he was grabbed roughly by the shoulders. A large burly man stood in front of him anger evident on his face, "It would do you well to apologize to the lady". Ichabod shocked at forgetting his own manners began to apologize, "I am so sorry miss, I had never meant for this to happen, please forgive......", but before he could finish she giggled took his face into her hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ichabod stood their in shock, disbelief on his face.

"It is quite alright kind sir", looking Ichabod in the eye knowing that this man was in her dreams and felt her heart skip a beat as she continued to stare at him.

"I thank you for catching me anyway, now that we are over that may I ask is their anything that you need?", smiling at Ichabod trying to break the ice. But before he was answered Katrina walked over and began greeting Ichabod welcoming him to Sleepy Hollow.

"Oh it is a pleasure to meet my name is Katrina Van Tassel and I welcome you to Sleepy Hollow, oh I hope you are enjoying the party just don't mind the drunks", she giggled excitedly.

"Ahem", Selena started giving the look to Katrina to calm down before she popped.

She breathed deeply, "I am Selena Van Tassel, Baltus Van Tassel's eldest daughter and as you have met this is Katrina my younger sister".

"I was wondering if you could help me I am looking for your father?", his dark eyes looking at her curiosity in his eyes. Selena nodded and was about to leave to find her father before, "And who are you, friend?

"We have not heard your name yet", coming from an angered Brom as to seeing Selena's interest in this stranger.

"I have not said it. Excuse me..." Brom grabbed Ichabod's collar and Ichabod looked on baffled at Brom's actions. "You need some manners". "Brom!", Selena yelled getting frustrated with him having to use violence but the calvary had arrived as Katrina had arrived with their father and stepmother".

"Come, come -- we want no raised voices...It is only to raise the spirit during this dark time that I and my good wife are giving this little party...", Brom released Ichabod slowly knowing that he could get his revenge later.

"Young sir, you are welcome even if you are selling something!" Ichabod nods his head gratefully and continues, "Thank you, sir. I am Constable Ichabod Crane, sent to you from New York with authority to investigate murders in Sleepy Hollow", handing over an envelope proving his authority as a constable.

Everyone around him stared in wonder at Ichabod but the only one that he stared at was Selena as no expression was evident on her face.

"Then, Sleepy Hollow is grateful to you, Constable Crane -- I hope you will honor us by staying in this house", Lady Van Tassel started a kind look on her face.

"Well spoke!, Come we'll get you settled, play on!" As Baltus stared at four very important men in the room as they all rose leaving the party, to another room upstairs.

Well there yeah go!! They get to meet each other and they are already feeling some attraction!! HEHE!! More interesting things to come!!

**Pirate Gyrl-** Thanks so much for reading my story! I am glad that your liking it so far! I hoped you like this chapter too!! LOL!

**Pumpkinpuss-** I am glad that your liking my story! I hope you enjoy this one!!

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The Legend

Chapter 5. The Legend

I do not and I repeat I do not own Sleepy Hollow or any of the characters other then Selena!! SUCKS!!

As Ichabod left the room Selena stared at him a slow hidden smile growing on her face. Brom looked at Selena displeasure showing as he realized that Selena had found an interest in this stranger. Katrina only giggled as she too realized that her sister found this man attractive. _ "Well this shall turn out to be an interesting time in Sleepy Hollow", watching her sister leave amusement on her face watching her sister follow her father quickly whispering to him._

"Papa are you going to be talking to Constable Crane?", whispering quietly. "Well of coarse my dear he was sent here to stop the horseman, why else would I not talk to him?", turning around to stare at his daughter. Selena hesitated but continued, "Do you think he knows of the horseman?"

"I am sure he does, his superiors would not have sent him uninformed, now please darling I have important business to attend to so go back to the party and enjoy yourself", leaving her their to stand alone in the hallway

Ichabod began unpacking his things in his room that he was given but what kept coming across his mind was Selena Van Tassel. Something about her he wasn't sure what it was but it was different. She was not cold but she was not at all like her sister she is something different but then there is that large man named Brom who has set his eyes on her. "How can I be thinking of a woman when I am sent here on a case", shaking his head as a young maid had entered his room with a bowl of water.

"Thank you, please tell Mr. Van Tassel that I will be down in a moment", setting his instruments on the table carefully.

Sarah nodded, "I will Sir", and turned to go, just as she was about to walk out of the door she turned back and whispered, "Thank god you're here".

Ichabod stood there in surprise at the young girls confession but continued to put his things away. Selena had walked back to the party to see her sister Katrina sweetly talking to Brom but from she could see Brom seemed to disregard everything that she said.

She walked over to her sister as she noticed that Brom had seen her presence and straightened himself from his slouched form. Before he could even get a world in with Selena she cut him off short.

"Katrina I need to speak with you about something private, could you give me a moment"? Katrina gave her sister a look of annoyance but complied. "One moment Brom I need to see what my sister wants.

Again before Brom could even get a word in they had left him standing their alone. Taking her sisters had she dragged her upstairs but before Katrina even know what was going on her sister shoved her against the wall putting her hand over her mouth to keep her quite.

Selena put a finger up to her lips to keep her quite. Selena had seen her father and the town elders enter the room. Believing the coast was clear she started pulling her sister again towards the door but yet again she shoved Katrina into the wall seeing Ichabod walk into the room as Sarah and Lady Van Tassel left.

She waited a few more moments before she was sure the coast was clear. She dropped her hand from Katrina's mouth as her sister groaned, "I'm going first next time so if anyone appears you'll be the one hitting the wall".

"What is this all about anyway Selena?", as she stared at the door curiously. "Father and elders are having a meeting with Constable Crane about the murders and I want to know what's going on", as she walked towards the door quietly with Katrina right behind her.

They leaned in against the door listening to what was going on inside their fathers study. It would have been funny for the guest but for the maids and butlers who lived in the household they were used to it.

The five elders sat grimly in their seats waiting for Ichabod to enter. Baltus Van Tassel, Magistrate Philips, Reverend Steenwych, Doctor Landcaster, and Notary Hardenbrook the five town elders. A dispute could be heard going on through out them. "All the way from New York........a waste of time.....What can he do?"

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen", Baltus soothingly replied calming his friends. "Excellent! Excellent please come in. My dear could you please?", Sarah and Lady Van Tassel left unknown to anyone other then Lady Van Tassel that as Sarah had passed Dr. Lancaster his hand had skimmed her buttocks.

Ichabod stared at the room. Any one of these men could be the murderer. He had better get started. "So....three persons murdered. First Peter Van Garret, then his son Dirk Van Garret. Both of them strong capable men, found together decapitated". As he circled the room like a hawk staring at all of them trying to find guilt in their eyes.

"A week later, the Widow Winship also found....decapitated. I will need to ask you many questions but I must ask is any one suspected?" Magistrate Philips choked on his tea while the others looked around uneasily while thinking to them selves how useless this was.

"I'm sorry I do not believe I understand you?", Baltus looked at Ichabod confussion clearly on his face. Ichabod sighed, "Is anyone suspected of these deceitful acts?"

Baltus cleared his thoart, "Constable......how much had your superior explained to you?" Ichabod looked confused but continued. "Only that the three were found slain in open fields their head severed from their bodies".

Reverend Steenwyck had spoken up, "Their heads were not found severed. Their heads were not found at all". Ichabod was shocked beyond belief. "They are gone?"

The creepy Notary Hardeenbrook spoke up his glass eye giving a eery glow in the lighted room. "Taken, taken by the headless horseman. Taken back to hell".

"Pardon I do not..........",looking around at the elders. "Perhaps you had better sit down", moving his hand towards the seat for Ichabod. Ichabod sat down and took a cup of tea from the tray for himself. "The Horseman was a Hessian mercenary, sent to these shores by German princes to keep Americans under the yoke of England".

"But unlike his compatriots who came for the love of money , the horseman came for the love of carnage. He rode a giant black steed named Daredevil. He was infamous for riding hard into battel chopping off heads heads at full gallop".

"To look upon him made your blood run cold, for he had filed down his teeth to sharp points....to add to the ferocity....of his appearnece. This butcher would not meet his end until the winter of seventy-nine.................not far from out Western Woods".

"They cut off his head with his own sword. To this day, the Western Woods are a haunted place where brave men do not venture for what was planted in the ground that day was a seed of evil."

"And so it has been for twenty years. But now the Hessian wakes- he is on a rampage, cutting off heads where he finds them".

"Ichabod sat their his hands shaking as he continued feeling his neck feeling a cold chill come over him. "Are you........saying.....this is what.......you believe?"

"Seeing is believing", as Notary HardenBrook once again creeped Ichabod out. "No one knows why the Hessian has chosen this time to return from the grave", Dr. Landcaster said as the others shook their heads in agreement. "Satan has called forth one of his own. They tell me you have brought books and trappings of scientific investigation". Reverend Steenwyck rose from his seat picked up a bood and walked over to Ichabod and dropped it on a table besides Ichabod. "This is the only book I recommend you study". He had left a bible.

Ichabod stood up slowly once more. "Gentlemen.....murder needs no ghost come from the grave. We have murders in New York without benefit of ghouls and goblins".

"You are a long way from New York Constable Crane", Baltus said as everything became eerily quite in the study. "A century at least. The Assasin is a man of flesh and blood and I will discover him".

As Katrina and Selena stood outside of the door hearing most of their conversation they turned and looked at each other. "Oh dear.....,Katrina murmered. "This shall be quite interesting Selena".

"I believe you are right Katrina", quietly returning to their rooms knowing that the party was long over by now. Selena stopped walking. Katrina noticed and turned to look at her sister. "Selena what is wrong?"

"I am going out tonight make sure nobody finds out".

"Wait are you going to the crow?", grabbing her sisters hand and pulling her into Selena's room.  
"I must she will be able to help us, she will help everyone".

"Selena she scares me, she is not a wiccan at heart she is a dark powerful being who could hurt you", hugging her sister tightly. "I will be fine Katrina and I will return before dawn though I must wait until everyone is asleep".

Okay that was chapter 5!! HEHE! I hope you guys like it!! HEHE!! READ AND REVIEW!!


	6. The Crane and The Crow

Chapter 6. The Crane and the Crow

Okay I do not and I repeat I do not own SH or any of the characters other then Selena

Selena was brushing her long black hair while she sat on her bed deep in thought thinking of Ichabod and the Crow. Hearing a knock Katrina had entered Selena's room holding from what Selena could see was a bible. "Here", handing Selena the bible.

"Katrina what is this for?", looking at the old weathered book in her hand putting her hair brush down. "Step mother was suppose to give it to Constable Crane but I told her I would take it so I got it to give it to you", giggling again with joy.

"You should go to his room and give it to him", trying to hold in her giggling but was having hard time doing so. "Oh Katrina..what are you up to?", shaking her head knowing fully well what Katrina was up to. "Oh please Selena I have seen the way you look at him, I will not lie he is attractive but I think it is better that you give him that book".

Selena sighed deeply but deep in the pit of her stomach she felt excited and nervous. Slowly she stood up took a quick glance in the mirror at her appearance as her sister laughed. Selena gave Katrina a dirty look but left the room book in hand.

She had found his room and knocked on the door. "Yes, yes do come in", working hard looking through different papers. "Just put it over by the reading stand". (Okay to everybody reading this story this was actually suppose to happen in the movie, where Katrina drops the bible off at Ichabods room, so everything that goes on here not my idea all the way. Some things are changed but mostly this was part of the script!! ENJOY) Selena put the bible down just as he had asked. He had still not noticed her at all.

"That will be all-no wait, tell me about this big brute who seems to be Miss Selena's......as he turned around in his seat to see Selena standing before his smiling slightly.

Ichabod had seem to have a minor convulsion as he stood up quickly knocking things off of his table as papers flew everywhere. "I'm....I'm sorry......I asked Sarah to bring me...."

"So your clever books have failed you and you turn to the bible after all", as she stared at him finding amusement in this. Unlike her Ichabod did not, "I see that I am talked about downstairs", saying sharply to Selena.

"In passing only, we have many things to talk about even in this backward place", she sighed knowing that Katrina was probably listening on them waiting for something to happen. "I am sorry....Please excuse my manner I am not use to....

"Female company?", looking once again amused. "Society" answering back looking embarrassed. (Okay if I continued writing on like they had in the script on this part it would make Selena like Katrina so I don't want to so the rest of this part I made up) "Ahhh...I see Mr. Crane but I would think you grew up in society since you live in New York. The Opera's, the museums and the parties. Do you not go?"

Ichabod shook his head. "Well then you have nothing to tell me about really that would least spark my interest", deciding to leave but wanting to stay to just look at him. (Okay yeah I gotta stop doing this, that was pretty much how I wanted her to react but now that I continue again it will turn to the script yet again. LOL sorry just wanting to prove a point)

"Perhaps I have. Do you believe the Van Garrets and Widow Winship were murdered by the headless horseman?"

Selena shook her head, "Some people do not believe it was the horseman". _ "Thank you god", Ichabod thought. Some sane mind in this town._ "Good", he sighed exasperated but his happy bubble was popped. "Some believe it is the wicked witch of the Western Woods who had made a pact with Lucifer", knowing deep down that the Crow would do no such thing but she wanted to see his reaction.

"There are no witches, or galloping ghost either! Is everyone in this village in thrall to superstition?", he said exasperated not believing that a town like this could exist.

"Why are you so afraid of magic? Not all magic is black. There are ancient truths in these woods which have been forgotten in your city parks".

"If they are truths they are not magic, and if magic not truth". (okay truthfully people I have no clue why he said this cause I have no clue what it means but I'm following it by the script, LOL crazy yes)

Selena became angered with what Ichabod said, "Then you are foolish. When there is a fever in the house, it is well known that willow herb root and crow's foot must be boiled in the milk of a pure uttered goat with special charms over the fire and the fever reduces".

Selena remembered that potion that her mother gave her and Katrina whenever they were ill and they were always cured. "Next time try the herb with everything else and now if you will excuse me.....", as he began picking up the papers from the floor.

"Gladly, turning around angerly, I should not have interrupted out town's savior. Goodnight. Oh about that large brute he had proposed to me.......

"I....I.....I am happy.....", as Ichabod felt his heart break and felt a great sadness take over even though he barely knew this woman. "He has proposed to me several times but I do not find a interest in him like my sister", turning around and leaving Ichabod standing their embarrassed yet again. As Selena left she smiled to herself.

"You can come out Katrina", as Katrina stepped out of a closet near Ichabods room. "Was there romance? Passion? Love making?", giggling and being desperate. Selena only laughed, "Oh Katrina you are too funny no their was a argument".

"Oh dear", Katrian mumbled. Selena smiled once again, "It was an argument filled with passion to the brink of spilling". Katrina just grinned and skipped to her room. Selena smiled also. "Now it is time to visit a good friend".

THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. The Crow

Chapter 7. The Crow

I do not and I repeat I do not own Sleepy Hollow or any of the characters other then Selena.

It had to be at least after midnight before Selena decided that it was safe to leave. Quietly she walked down the stairs through the hallways and out the door. It was a cold night but all she wore was her white nightdress and a cloak.

The coldness had never bothered her really. She looked pure and free. To imaginative minds she looked like a lost spirit, or a fairy dancing under the dead tree's. Slowly walking through the dark tree, she heard nothing not a sound. Just the sound of the wind blowing through the night sky.

Silently she walked when she stopped suddenly and heard a noise. In the distance it sounded like hoof beats. "The horseman", murmuring silently to herself. "He finds another victim", but inside she knew it was too late she would have to continue on to the crows cave.

A few minutes later she had reached the cave. Seeing a light through the cracks of the door she knew it was safe to enter. "Hello crow are you hear?", looking around at the dimly lighted cave. Full of jars and herbs and anything a witch of her magnitude should possess.

She saw the crow standing over a large cauldron whispering in Latin a spell. Selena stood their and watched understanding not to disturb until the crow was finished. Before she knew it the crow swerved around quickly noticing Selena standing there.

Silently she raised her arms as Selena ran into them. Deep down Selena saw her as a mother figure even if she was a bad woman truly but she cared for the deceased Lady Van Tassel and her daughters. "I need you help but I am so lost and so confused. I've been having dreams", as she sat in a chair as the Crow sat across from her. She slowly removed the shawl over her face to stare at Selena.

"What sort of dreams Selena?", she said in a feminine and squeaky voice. "They are strange dreams, dreams of a man. A man who has arrived in Sleepy Hollow to stop the horseman".

"The Constable am I not correct Selena?", as she grounded up some roots in a small bowl. "You know everything do you not Crow? You know everything that goes on in Sleepy Hollow".

"He is special to you isn't he Selena?", ignoring the question that Selena had asked. "Yes it is true I feel for him though I do not know why". The Crow only nodded her head her deep pale skin glowing amongst the light in the room. "He does play an important part in this. Do you not feel it my dear as she grabbed Selena's hands holding them tightly as she closed her eyes.

Selena followed as she could smell blood waffling around her. She could feel the ground shaking beneath her feet. She could hear the sound of the hoof beats and the raggedy sound of the horseman even if he is dead and had no head what so ever.

Selena became petrified of seeing the horseman that she fell backwards. The moment she dropped the connection with the witch she was back in the cave looking at the her. "I was outside and I saw him, the horseman. He was standing before me." She grabbed her head feeling a headache come on. Usually doing magik in this magnitude was bound to bother her.

"Selena protect him", as she started mixing her ingredients. "He is in grave danger and will need all the support that he can receive".

Selena shook her head, "Alright, I understand". The Crow went back to her cauldron. "I want you to be safe and stay away from the horseman".

"I shall", as she left the cave deep in thought. Silently she walked through the quite woods. At the pit of her stomach she began to feel fear. She had never feared these woods but somehow at this very moment they haunted her. No sound could be heard just the wind blowing through the trees and a light fog coming over.

In the distance she heard a crow caw in the distance. She began walking faster but the faster she walked the more she felt someone was following her. She began running quickly at break neck speed. But before she knew it she was tackled to the cold hard ground.

HEHEHEHEHEH!! SORRY EVERYBODY BUT I HAD TO LEAVE YOU IN SUSPENSE!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! DON'T WORRY IS U ASK NICELY I SHALL UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEHE!! THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Do not fear

Chapter 8

Do not fear

I do not and I repeat I do not own SH or any of the characters other then Selena. DAMN IT ALL!!! OH YEAH AND THIS IS PROBABLY GONNA BE THE CORNIEST CHAPTER SO FAR!! LOL

Selena was hit into the ground as she began screaming but a hand had covered her mouth immediately holding back her scream. Selena stared terrified wishing amongst all hope that she had a spell that could protect her from this monster.

All she saw was a figure outlined in darkness but upon further inspection she knew that outline anywhere. "Constable?", as she crouched up on her elbows to see Ichabod fully. "Miss Van Tassel why are you out here in these woods?"

"The question is Constable what are you doing here?", as she noticed that Ichabod was straddling her when all she was in was a thin silk night dress. Ichabod seemed to noticed also because he stood up immediately embarrassed.

"I was up when I heard a noise and I followed you though I had seem to have lost you and now I have found you once again. May I ask what you were doing out here?", looking at her suspiciously.

"When I cannot sleep I go for walks to relax. It would seem this was a night where I could not rest.", standing up slowly brushing away the leaves and dirt from her nightgown.

"I apologize for what I have done to your nightgown", as he pointed at it again growing embarrassed yet again seeing her dressed like that.

"It is quite alright Constable Crane I understand", as she sighed and began walking back to the house. Ichabod quickly caught up and walked beside her. Selena smiled to herself slowly and couldn't help but stare at him. He was the most beautiful he had ever met. Their was something so dark and cold about him but she found herself attracted to that

He was a mystery and she felt some connection with him. She could look in his eyes and see the magik that he held in him but like Ichabod had said he was a man of science and did not believe in magik.

It hurt Selena to see him like that. He had no hope and no faith and Selena promised that she would revive it no matter what.

"What troubles your mind Miss Van Tassel?", as he walked as quickly as he could since the tree's seemed to be closing in on him. "Nothing Constable just random thoughts".

Again they grew silent unsure of what to do. They wished to speak to each other badly but they were unsure of how. So they silently walked under the darkness of the sky.

Once they had reached the house they stood outside staring at each other. Ichabod felt him knee's grow weak as Selena's eyes seemed to glow a lovely violet shade of blue.

Selena turned and began opening the door when Ichabod grabbed her arm unexpectedly. "Miss Van Tassel I beg of you do not fear me for I would hate myself for all of eternity for you to despise me the way that you do", as he begged to her. Selena smiled and once again kissed Ichabod on the cheek.

"I do not despise you Ichabod not at all", as she entered the house. Ichabod stood their touching his cheek watching as Selena quietly walked up the steps.

I KNOW I KNOW!! THIS IS SO BLEEDING SHORT BUT I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO WRITE!! SO SUE ME!! TRUST ME MUCH BETTER CRAP TO COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. The next murder

Chapter 9

The next murder

Hey everybody!! I do not and I repeat I do not own SH!! Okay to be truthful I am not going to put down all the scenes that were not their cause to tell you the truth there is so much that most of it is not ever important but I will put down as much as I can. SORRY!! BUT ITS CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Early the next morning Ichabod awoke and walked to a barn that belonged to a Killian family. Ichabod enjoyed Mr. Killian's company very much. Walking over Mr. Killian who had brought out a black horse covered in dust. It looked like it had been locked away in a dark cupboard. (Harry Potter fans HEHE)

"His name is Gunpowder", as he patted gunpowder more dust coming up from the horse. "Well I am sure he will be just fine Mr. Killian. Thank you."

Killians wife is talking to a pregnant woman who is leaving passing her herbs on the way out. "Mind you rub them well in the breech Mrs. Sherry, and don't worry it'll be easy as shelling peas", as the Mrs. Sherry smiled and left.

Little Thomas Killian runs pass his father but his father catches him gives him and kiss, "Give your mother a kiss from you and two from me", as he let Thomas leave to run to his mother. Before Ichabod can asked Mr. Killian any questions a gunshot was shot in the air as a man on his horse began screaming. "Murder! Murder the Horseman has killed again!"

Riders road out into the forest following each other to the dead body. Ichabod followed behind them strangely. "Nice horsy", as he jumped off his horse seeing the men surround the body.

Mr. Van Tassel broke the silence, "Mr. Miller ride back for the coffin cart everyone else keep a sharp lookout". Earlier that morning Katrina and Selena went out to pick followers and to take a brisk walk through the forest. "So Selena what did the crow say?", as they walked deeper and deeper. "She talked riddles, All she said was that Ichabod was special. Anything else she would not say".

Before they knew it they heard a gunshot and a cry of the horseman. Katrina turned wide eyed towards her sister. "He has killed another", as Selena took her sisters hand running quickly. The silently hid in the bushes as they saw the men and the Constable around the body. Selena looked around and saw a large tree looming over them. (Yes to everyone if ur thinking what I think ur thinking then ur right!! HEHE!! Curiosity killed the cat!!!)

Quietly shushing her sister she pointed to a large branch where it stood over everyone. Katrina shook her head knowing where this was going. Selena pleaded with her eyes begging Katrina. Katrina gave in and they started to climb. (Yes I know it is probably hard to climb a tree like that in a dress but hey this is my story so I made them SUPERWOMEN HEHE)

They had made it on the branch and they sat their over the large group as they winced at the beheaded body. They sat their silently to listen. "The fourth victim Jonathan Masbath".

Ichabod began feeling squeamish but continued. "And.......the head?" Philips spoke up terrified, "Taken". Ichabod puckered his lip together in thought, "Taken.....?"

"Interesting........very interesting", as he circled around the body. "What is?", Baltus spoke up looking around. "In headless corpse cases like this....the head is removed to prevent identification of the body".

"But we know this is Jonathan Masbath", as Baltus became confused. "Exactly! Then why was the head removed?", as he began getting excited. "Why?"

"I don't know", Ichabod said feeling like an idiot. He walked over to Dr. Lancaster, "You have moved the body?"

"I did". Ichabod became furious, "You must never move the body!" Dr. Lancaster became terrified somewhat of Ichabod, "Why not?"

"Because", not having anything else to say as he circled the body once more. "These strides are gigantic", following the large hoof beats as he went around again. "The attacker road Masbath down and came back, came back to claim the head". Katrina and Selena sat their staring at Ichabod in wonder.

Ichabod kneeled over to wear the head would have been, near the neck. Out of his satchel he pulled out a blue powered bottled mix and began to spilled it over as a sort of fog came up. "A chemical reaction, it shows there was just a smear of blood, no more".

Ichabod took out a pair of large goggles that he had made the made and began to examine the body. Taking out one of his strange instruments he went to the neck but the moment he did he stood back up breathing deeply staring away as a large bug could be seen feeding in the neck. "Interesting......", trying to act calmly. "What? What is it?", Baltus asked staring at Ichabods back.

"The wound was cauterized the very instant as if the blade itself was red hot yet no blistering or scorched flesh". Gripping his talisman Magistrate Philips whispered, "The Devil's fire". Ichabod looked worried not sure what to do. He was unsure for he had never come across something like this.

He took off his goggles and walked around the body once more. Before he knew it he heard a cracking sound as he looked up seeing Selena fall from a large tree and into his arms.

LOL!! HEHE!! I JUST LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! DON'T U??? PLEASE TO ANYONE READING MY SW STORY I AM AT MY WITS END! IF I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING I MIGHT JUST STOP WRITING IT! I DON'T WANT TO BE MEAN BUT I REALLY THINK I HAVE NO CHOICE! IF ANYBODY GETS AN IDEA IT WOULD BE APPRECIATED!!!!!!!!


	10. Saving an Angel and the funeral

Chapter 10

Saving an Angel and the funeral

Hey guys! So sorry that it has been taking me forever to update!! School and everything has been getting in the way!! UH!! School is evil!! So sorry but I'm trying to update as soon as possible!! Enjoy the chapter!! I do not and I repeat I do not own SH or any of the characters other then SELENA!!

Selena and Katrina sat in the tree listening to Ichabod and the men discuss what could have happened to Jonathan Masbath. They sat their quietly their gowns flowing beneath them as a fog had slowly risen. They could feel the coldness of the day start to take over. All of a sudden Selena began standing up slowly holding on to another branch trying to get closer.

Katrina began whispering to her to stop what she was doing, "Selena stop!! If you get any closer they'll see you or you'll get hurt!!", panicking. "Calm yourself Katrina I'm only getting a little closer so don't worry", but she had spoken to soon the branch had began to crack but Selena didn't notice. Katrina did however. "Ummm...Selena...", but she was shushed by Selena. "Be quite Katrina or they'll find us".

"But Selena the branch.......", but it was too late before the sisters knew what was going on the branch that Selena was on had broken and she had fallen. She didn't scream only held her eyes shut tightly waiting for the impact of the ground. But there was no impact. She felt herself being held. She tighten her arms around the neck of her rescuer as she breathed deeply into their neck.

_"Wait! I know that scent", as realization had taken over her. _Looking up she had found herself once again lost in deep chocolate eyes. "Ichabod......?", she whispered quietly that barley even Ichabod heard her.

Ichabod was in shock for once again he was somehow in an embrace with the eldest Van Tassel. She was light even with the dress on and he simply held her as she whispered his name feeling a warmth grow at the pit of his stomach hearing his name on her warm pink lips.

How he would have liked to kiss them. To feel them upon his, to hold her, to smell her, to make her his forever. _"What are you doing?!? How can you be having such despicable thoughts of this innocent woman"._ Before he had time to scowl himself even more he put her down but immediately he was pushed away quite roughly from the rest of the men as they surrounded her asking her worried if she was alright.

Baltus put his cloak around her as if to keep her warm yet she was fine. She looked to fine Ichabod but he was no where insight. Sighing to herself she looked up to the tree to find Katrina climbing back down it. Winking at Selena she put her acting skills to work.

Moaning quite loudly she dragged her one leg as she made it through the bushes, she put a hand to her forehead acting like a maiden in distress. Immediately a few men surrounded her asking her what happen explaining how she and her sister had been separated and how she was attacked by wild raccoon (LMFAO!! I had to do it. Men at pretty stupid. They will believe anything as long as it's a gorgeous woman saying it)

Baltus worried rushed over to his daughter, holding her he sighed. "My two daughters how horrible this day has been. You my dears must get your rest for there shall be another funeral", as he pointed over to the body where Ichabod stood by it but right now the body was far from his mind. More of the fact that not more then 4 minutes ago one of the most beautiful women he had ever met had been in his arms.

The town had gathered later that afternoon for Jonathan Masbath's burial. Steenwych stood there reading from the bible, "Be sober, be vigilant... " as it sayeth in the book of Peter, chapter five, verse eight -- "because your adversary the devil, as a roaring lion, walketh about, seeking whom he may devour... "

Selena and Katrina stood besides each other crying as Brom tried to put his arm around Selena but every time he tried she was move herself away from him. Soon afterwards the funeral was finished and people began leaving the cemetery to return to their homes. Katrina had already left with her family, as Selena had walked over to young Masbath Jonathan Masbath's son bended down to reach his eye level and kissed him on his forehead as she whispered into to ear while she sneaked a peek at Ichabod who was watching them curiously.

She left hugging Masbath as Ichabod stared at her leaving black form giving her a angel of darkness look as a fog began to roll over yet again. Ichabod turned and began to leave until he heard his voice being called, "Mister Constable, Sir....", turning around to see the young 12 year old boy in front of him. "You are young Masbath...?"

"I was young Masbath, but now the only one. Masbath at your service sir in honor to bound to avenge my father", nodding seriously as he wiped his dirty green jacket. "Well, one-and-only Masbath, I thank you but your mother will need you more them I".

"My mother is in heaven, sir, and has my father to care for her now. But you have no one to serve you and I am your man sir", feeling somewhat desperate. "And a brave on at that but I cannot be the one to look after you. I am sorry for you lost young Mister Masbath", turning around to leave the cemetery.

But he was stopped by Philips, "Constable.......", hesitantly not sure how to say what Philips wanted to say. "Something you should know, Jonathan Masbath was not the fourth victim but them fifth", as he rubbed his sweaty forehead with his cubby fingers. "The fifth?", arching a brow. "Five victims four graves".

"But who....?" before Ichabod could ask Steenwych had given Philips a glaring look in which Philips had left Ichabod standing there confused. Looking at the four gravestones he pondered. He nodded towards Mr. Killian, "I will need the help you offered". He turned to Young Masbath, "Find a place in the Van Tassel Servant quarter. Wake me before dawn. I hope you have a strong stomach", turning away leaving.

Unnoticed to Ichabod Selena had hid and smiled as she saw Ichabod walking away. She turned towards Young Masbath as she winked at him. He smiled feeling for the first time that day his heart melt over with happiness.

WELL THAT WAS THE NEXT CHAPTER MY LITTLE PUPPETS!! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE BY THE WEEKEND. JUST REVIEW AND ASK AND IT SHALL BE GIVEN!! MUAHAHAHAH!! UPDATE SOON!!!!


	11. Dreams

Chapter 11

Dreams

Hey Everyone! So glad that you like what's going on with Ichabod and Selena. Well u are in for a treat! THIS CHAPTER IS ALL ICHABOD AND SELENA! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! ENJOY!

It was before sunset. Ichabod would be leaving in a while to the graveyard to uncover the bodies. He walked slowly along the forest edge listening to the sounds that the forest made. He froze in fear as he heard something snap behind him. Turning around quickly he began looking around for where the noise had come from.

Before he knew it he was hit with voices in his head. His mother singing sweetly, Selena murmuring something over a boiling pot, his father yelling and hitting his mother screaming at her. The pain and the sounds were too much he fell over and saw darkness.

Selena stood in fear as she saw Ichabod fall over she ran over to him feeling tears prick her eyes.

_Ichabod's dream_

_Ichabod woke up finding himself in a meadow full of flowers. Sweet honey suckle roamed the airs. In the distance he saw someone. Getting up he walked over closer to investigate. It was Selena and she was singing the pickety witch song blindfolded. She looked like his mother, the same dress the same innocence._

_He walked over to her as she had stopped in front of him smiling. She pulled off her blindfold and smiled at Ichabod. She turned around and ran from him as flowers flew from underneath her. "Wait Selena! What is going on?", as he made chase after her also. She just continued running. Ichabod had stopped suddenly. Three women and a little girl stood before him. His mother, another which looked very much like Selena, a little girl, and a pale woman with blonde hair. (Not Katrina's and Selena's mother)_

_"Hello Ichabod", his mother whispered gently. The little girl skipped over to Ichabod. She wore a white thin dress, her dark black hair contrasting greatly with it. She took Ichabod's hand as he bent over to reach her eye level._

_"Selena?", knowing those blue eyes anywhere. She didn't say anything, all she did was smile and giggle and ran behind her mother. "You are Selena's mother aren't you?", staring at the older woman, the same black hair, the same blue eyes, the same smile. "Yes Ichabod I am Selena's mother. My name is Elizabeth and this is little Selena", moving her hand towards Selena who smiled at Ichabod._

_"Mother what are you doing here?", as he felt like crying at the sight of her. She hadn't changed a bit since he last saw he over 18 years. "Hush Ichabod you will understand", as she turned around towards the other women._

_Ichabod had next turned his attention to the blonde woman. She just grinned, "All in time you will understand Constable". Before Ichabod had a chance to understand what they meant Selena had ran over to Ichabod grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards her. She began turning with him but as Ichabod tried to let go she held a hard grip. "You must play with me. Please don't be scared of me", crying as they continued to spin in the meadow. _

_The spun and spun until they had finally lost control they had let go. Falling on the flowers he dizzily got up on his elbows and looked around. Selena laid next to him in her actual age still wearing the thin white dress that had match her body._

_He picked her up into his arms, "Selena? Selena please wake up". She looked faint and innocence in his arms. A fairy, a child of nature, innocent to any danger. She awoke silently looking immensely tired, "Ichabod you must not fear what you do not understand. You must face it", as she fainted in his arms. "Ichabod? Ichabod wake up", hearing his name being called. He did not want to leave Selena here but slowly he felt himself falling also._

He opened his eyes and looked up to see the same dark blue eyes that had just haunted his mine not just a few seconds ago. She held her warm hand against his cheek. "Ichabod are you alright?"

"Selena!", getting up immediately from where he laid as he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Selena hugged Ichabod back unsure of what was going on. "Ichabod are you alright? You seem in fright?", holding his face in her hands worried. He put his hands over her, "I am fine Selena".

Still looking unsure she took his hand into hers and began taking him into the forest. "Selena? What are you doing?" as he began panicking. "It is alright Ichabod. I am going to take you somewhere where you may relax. It is still light out so you do not have to go to the grave yet".

"Where did you learn this?", letting her take him into the forest. "Masbath has told me. He is very special to me and anyway everyone shall of heard of whatever strange idea you have come up with", as they walked. They had walked for about a half hour as they had reached a small lake. "This is exquisite…..", as Ichabod stared at the clear water.

"My sister and I found it long ago. When we were young we would swim here for hours when it was warm" as she walked over to the edge of the water. She began peeling her dress off slowly and carefully. "Selena!", as he panicked and looked away to look at the tree. "I am not naked. I am going for a swim and I want you to join me".

"What! No I can not do that! It is the not proper thing to do…..I must return so I will leave you now", as he began jet walking away. Selena had grabbed his shoulder before he could escape. Ichabod turned around slowly, "I should not be doing this. It is not right".

"Let us not think about right now but about tomorrow and what is to come", as she slowly began pulling off his jacket.

WELL I THINK I AM GONNA LEAVE YOU THERE! UR JUST GONNA HAVE TO BEG TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! HEHE! READ AND REVIEW! THANK U MY SPECIAL REVIEWERS!


	12. The Swim

Chapter 12

The Swim

To wind: Yes I can type just to answer your question. I do proof read every chapter and I just take what the computer gives me so if your confused blame my computer. Umm....if you still are having problems understanding my story then you should stop reading it. I do not want my readers to get confused during reading my stories. If you have anymore questions then please ask me. I LIKE QUESTIONS!! LOL

Lieutenant Sparkles- Ummm...LOL sorry if my character bothers you. Somehow Katrina always bothered me in some way. And I was thinking one day and decided to change the story around. Wow...my writing is not all that bad? Shocking...I was reading over my story and I was like OMFG!! This sucks! I can't even write. I pretty much then had to get myself a huge piece of chocolate cake, a coffee and drown myself in it for my lacking ability in writing. LOL

TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS THAT REVIEW AND LOVE MY STORIES!! I LOVE YOU!! HEHE!!! I READ YOUR REVIEWS AND DECIDED TO UPDATE!!! OH YEAH AND TO EVERYBODY!! LOL!! I THINK MOST OF YOU BELIEVE THAT SHE SAID SHE WAS NAKED IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I MADE A MISTAKE! I FIXED IT! SHE SAID SHE WASN'T NAKED!! LOL!! SORRY!! LOL!!

Selena slowly began peeling off Ichabod's black coat. Ichabod just stared ahead looking out at the lake. All that was going through Ichabod's mind was what was he doing? Deep down he wasn't truly doing anything wrong but in growing in a society where manners are most important this was one of those moments where he was stuck in a fork in the road. The woman intrigued him, and annoyed him. Her witty remarks angered him, and he calm eyes soothed him.

He looked down and he knew he was hook. All she stood in was a plain white gown underneath her black one that she had worn for the funeral he large blue eyes staring up at him hypnotizing him. Slowly she began dragging him to the waters edge while pulling of his white frock shirt.

Ichabod continued to ignore his mind, but instead listened to his body. His body wanted her. That simple. They stood by the waters edge as she bent over to pull his black boots off. There Ichabod stood chest bare only wearing his tight (lol) black pants, his pale flawless skin taking in the dark reds and oranges that the sunset was making.

Taking his hand into hers and slowly drawled him in the warm lake. He followed her feeling the water touch his skin. They reached about waist deep not a sound in the air. "What have you done to estrange my mind with thoughts of you?", as he looked at her accusingly. She did not answer all she did was smile. They just sat there in the water staring at each other. Ever so slowly testing her limits and tiptoed up and gave Ichabod a small chaste kiss on his lips.

Immediately she pulled back scared looking at Ichabod. His face was expressionless but before she knew it he grabbed her face, taking her warm pink lips to his. At first it started out slow, but slowly it became passionate. Ichabod pushed his tongue against her mouth begging entrance. He was granted.

Feeling triumphed more then he ever had he pulled her willowy body against his warm chest. He warm tongue had invaded her mouth massaging her tongue with his. Ichabod had never kissed a woman like that before. He didn't know what came over him. Some animalistic predatory feeling had come over him.

Before they could continue Ichabod had pulled away their foreheads still close to each others. Ichabod and Selena both held a dazed almost drugged look as they stared at each other their eyes saying all. Ichabod pulled away. "I should not have done that".

"I am most sorry Selena", as he was dragging his body out of the water wanting nothing more then to stay in that water with her and make love to her again cursing his mind for such horrible and sinful thoughts. Selena in turned laid on the water on her back staring at the first stars showing in the sky. She hadn't said anything.

She didn't even protest when Ichabod had left. She began humming a turn while lazily backstroking through the water smiling to herself. Ichabod had returned to the Van Tassel home, his pants wet beyond belief, his entire shirt ruffled. He had received a few strange looks but he just continued. Returning to his room he had changed from his wet pants, put on a clean shirt and had put on his black jacket which strangely smelled like Selena.

He researched through his notes but slowly he fell asleep. His dreams haunted by Selena.

OMG!! I AM SO SORRY PEOPLE!! IT WAS BEFORE DAWN THAT HE WAS TO COME TO THE GRAVE!! IN MY LAST CHAPTER I HAD IT THAT HE HAD TO COME WHEN IT WAS DARK RIGHT AFTER DAWN!! I AM SO SORRY! DO NOT HATE ME! I HAVE TO CHANGE IT!! TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! THANK YOU I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PS. SO SORRY THAT IT WAS SO SHORT!


	13. The Autopsy

OMG!! I AM SO SORRY PEOPLE!! IT WAS BEFORE DAWN THAT HE WAS TO COME TO THE GRAVE!! IN MY LAST CHAPTER I HAD IT THAT HE HAD TO COME WHEN IT WAS DARK RIGHT AFTER DAWN!! I AM SO SORRY! DO NOT HATE ME! I HAVE TO CHANGE IT!! TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! THANK YOU I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PS. SO SORRY THAT IT WAS SO SHORT!

The autopsy

HEY EVERYONE!! SO TIRED BUT I SHALL NOT GIVE UP ON MY STORIES!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! I am so glad that you like them so far!

**Theatrevixen13**- I am so glad that you like how my story is going! Yeah I don't think it was fair when they took out the deleted scenes so I decided to add them in myself! I am so happy that you like it!!

**Lauren**- yeah Katrina sorta bothered me too. That's probably why I decided to add a different character to the story. I am so happy that you like my story!!!

**Pumpkinpuss**- Ichabod has a special technique as to how he gets out of those wet pants....hehe. Thank you for your kind words! I am so happy that you like my story and that my writing is alright to you. It makes me feel all warm and gooey inside.

**Moulin-Rogue-Pirate-** I am so sorry my dear. I never truly intended them to make love so quickly. And thank you I am a dork! MUAHAHAHAHA!! I am actually thinking of making ah...ahem "love scene" as you would like to call it. But I gotta know if everybody wants a love scene or not. AND YOU BETTER UPDATE SOON WOMAN!

**Dawnie-7-** Do you know how much I love you!! You kick ass! You have been reading like everyone of my stories and I love it! You are a well known person on fan Whenever I find a fan fiction with Johnny Depp that nobody really read you are way ahead of me! Like in some Don Juan Demarco stories! I just go crazy about it!! YOU ROCK GIRL!! Thank you so much for reviewing my stories! You have no idea how much that means to me!! Oh yes and it was too bad that he had to leave so soon! BUT FEAR NOT!

Early in the morning Ichabod had awakened. Getting dressed he left the Van Tassel Manor walking along the winding path, fog being lifted as the sun began to rise slowly over the dead tree's that lined the Western Woods.

He had entered the graveyard seeing Mr. Killian the and a few young men and Young Masbath all waiting for him. "Good Morning Mr. Killian", he said briskly as he walked past Killian as he examined the gravestones.

Slowly as dawn approached the bodies were removed from their dark graves as Ichabod with a handkerchief over his mouth examined the bodies, searching for some sort of clue to what Philips had told him. The last grave was uncovered. Lady Winships grave.

Having slowly lost some hope Ichabod went over and examined her body, but discovering that nothing was amiss was ready to move away when a thought came to his mind. He slowly lifted part of her gown that covered her stomach.

Moving it away he saw a deep cut on her pale and deathly skin of her stomach. He squinted his eyes in wonder as his eyes widened in realization. ( here u go people another deleted scene) He heard a screech, as a Reverend Steenwych stood not a few feet away from his shouting, "Sacrilege! Sacrilege! His lantern waving in the air.

"Science....science, Reverend Steenwych. Some one in Sleepy Hollow is using the Horseman story for his own murderous purpose and I intend to.....dig it out!" as Steenwych backed away in fear.

(man I hate Steenwych! Okay on with the story) Dr. Lancaster sat there at his desk in his small office reading over some papers, as Ichabod, Mr. Killian, and Young Masbath rushed into the room carrying the decapitated body of Lady Winship. Dr. Lancaster watched terrified at the site as Ichabod instructs them to put her on the table.

"This is.......most irregular constable", feeling nausea take over him at the site of the mangled body. "I should hope so. But in this case it is necessary", putting his black bag down.

"I will need to operate"

"Operate? She's dead"!

"When we say operate I meant I will need to use the operating table", as he began pulling out some of his instruments. "Once more, the neck wound cauterized, as he bended over to get a better look Killian and Masbath following his example, The sword thrust to the stomach, the same, perhaps by chemical means. But to what purpose?"

"To what is your purpose, is the question?", giving Ichabod a dirty look.

But ignoring what the doctor said he pulls out a long curving instrument from his bag. "What manner of instruments are those?, taking one of the instruments and holding them up for closer examination. "Some of my own design", grabbing it from Lancaster's hands feeling claustrophobia take over as Masbath and Killian as well peered in squeezing him in between them.

He looked at Masbath, "Step outside. Thank you Mr. Killian for all of your help. And if you do not mind Doctor my concentration suffers when I am being observed", as he pushed them out of the door.

When they were outside he locked the door, walked over to his satchel and pulled out a book on Human Anatomy. He began searching through the pages as he found the page on the human stomach with drawings on the inside of the stomach.

Breathing carefully he takes his special knife and makes a slow incision. He stops horrified at what he has done but he continues. He makes another careful incision as blood squirts him in the face.

Young Masbath sat there near the door as the time passed. The towns magistrates stood there whispering amongst themselves wondering what Ichabod was doing in there. The doctors door opens and Ichabod steps out his white operating apron covered in blood his face covered also.

The magistrates look on in astonishment and disgust. "I am ...........finished", Ichabod said slowly. "What in gods name have you done with her?, Steenwych asked disgusted. (more deleted) "Magistrate Philips, you are the word of law here....put him in irons!!!"

"What did you find out Constable?", taking a nip from his flask ignoring Steenwych. "That there are not four victims, but five. Widow Winship was with child!", as the crowed murmured in shock, as Lancaster looked furious.

"What of it? She should have been left to make her peace with God and cut up into pieces by the constabulary!!", as Ichabod felt a fear of dread remembering the same thing that had happened back in New York.

"The sword was thrust in the womb and no farther. We are dealing with a madman", as the magistrates looked at him.

It was late in the night as Ichabod rode Gunpowder. The pale moonlight glowing amongst the clouds. He rode upon the bridge listening to the quietness of the night. He got lost in thought listening to the clopping of the horses hooves on the wooden bridge.

But Ichabod could hear another set of hoof beats behind him. He stopped his horse and turned around. There was no sound to be heard. "Who's there?", but his question was left unanswered. He continued on his way but so did the hoof beats. He stopped his horse yet again and turned around.

He could see the outline of a person in the darkness. "Who are you?"

The mysterious rider came out of the darkness into the moonlight on a black steed, sitting there in a large heavy cape.........headless. Ichabod felt panic take over, pulling on Gunpowder's reins as they began to gallop into the darkness of the forest. Ichabod turned around to see the headless figure right behind him, galloping, his cloak waving around him.

The horseman let out a hellish cry of rage, as Ichabod fearfully whispered to gunpowder to go faster. (okay in the script Ichabod actually turns around and then gets hit. But in the movie he stops and faces his fears. I decided to do it that way) Ichabod felt at once that this was not real. He knew that there was no headless horseman and he truly had nothing to be afraid of. Stopping Gunpowder he turned around to see the horseman holding a flaming pumpkin in his hand.

He threw it at Ichabod hitting him in the head as Ichabod fell off of Gunpowder hitting the hard, cold ground. He lays there as the horseman rides off. (again in the script it says her gets up and see's Brom but I would rather he lay there in faint) Ichabod could here the laughing and he knew it was Brom and some of his friends playing a twisted joke on him.

Feeling the fear slowly leave him, he fainted anyway from the exhausting the traumatizing moment as he heard his name being called.

WHEW MAN DID THAT TAKE A WHILE! HOPE U GUYS LIKED IT!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	14. Mother please don't leave me

Chapter 14

Mother don't leave me....

FIRST OF ALL I WANTED TO SAY...THANK U! THANK U! THANK U SO MUCH LAUREN FOR WARNING ME! U HAVE NO CLUE HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME!! I HAD NO CLUE AND THE MOMENT I GOT UR REVIEW I RUSHED LIKE CRAZY TO TAKE IT OFF! AGAIN THANK U SO MUCH FOR SAVING MY BUTT! SO I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO U!!!!!

I do not own Sleepy Hollow or any of the Characters other then SELENA!

**Pirate Gyrl: I have missed you so much! It has been too long! You better update soon! I love your stories and I can't wait to see what happens oh shiny one! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lauren: Well you got my little thanks but again thanks so much for the headsup! And thanks so much for reviewing my story and liking it! Oh yeah Ps. Just so u know when I saw you write fuckmooks I felt happy cause I thought I was the only one who used that word! LOL! Oh yeah with the deleted scenes I wanted to follow the story so I found the script and its huge. So reading it over, following their lines with the movie I came across all of these deleted scenes and I felt that you guys deserved to get the ENTIRE story! So there yeah go! But I did change some things around. Very little things that really weren't important to the story. Oh and yeah some people take the parts of these characters and make them seem totally different. I believed that Ichabod is just a shy person who had a difficult childhood and that shows in his character but I Too firmly believe that he is a much braver person then as people see him to be!!**

**Moulin-Rogue-Pirate- yeah I am gonna try to write a love scene. And nope sorry can't help u with the song. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Pumpkinpuss- Who doesn't wonder who got those wet pants off.....probably took him a while to slide out of those tight, stretchy, black, smooth, wet pants........goes into daydream mode LOL! Yeah oh well.......HEHE! U SHALL GET UR LOVE SCENE!!**

**An Anti- Sheep Cheese Muffin- First of all I love your name! LOL! Whenever I see it I start cracking up! Anywhoo yes as you can see I updated! I had some time so I wrote!**

**Dawnie-7- Dear I was only speaking the truth! LOL! I do admire you a lot and I really do appreciate when you review my stories! I start doing the snoopy dance!! I LOVE U GIRL! **

**A/N (**Well guys if u saw the movie you know when Ichabod falls unconscious and then when he wakes up he finds himself in his bed. Did you ever wonder how he ended up in his room? In reality he never fell unconscious he just went back to the Van Tassel Manor scared. But I liked it more when he fell unconscious so I am gonna stick to that but I did change and I made up some stuff so it seems that he didn't just pop into his bed! So sorry for this inconvenience! ANYWHO! On to the story)

"Ichabod.......", a sweet melodies voice called to him in the crevices of his mind. "Ichabod.......", as a seven year old boy ran through a garden finding a beautiful young woman blindfolded playing the pickety witch game. No one was there except him and the woman that was calling to him.

At first he thought it was Selena but he ran over to her in his hands a large bunch of wildflowers. He knew immediately that it was his mother as she stopped in front of him grabbing his cubby face in her hands and kissing him sweetly on his cheeks. She takes off her blindfold and it is his mother her large warm eyes looking up at him. He smiled shyly as he handed her the flowers. (okay here is my own made up part) He heard a giggle behind him to see Selena again as a child. Once again she wore the long light white gown. Her feet bare but not dirty. A crown of blue violets entwined in her hair.

She stared at him and giggled once again as she ran over to him placing a crown of baby's breath in his hair. He looked up to stare at his mother to see another woman talking with her. It was Selena's mother. She smiled at him warmly as his mother and Selena's mother walked away down a cobbled path. (okie dokie now on with the real stuff)

He turned to Selena but instead of seeing her he found himself next to the hearth of the fire where his mother was sitting. She took the flowers he had given her and place it into the hearth as a light lavender smoke appeared. Selena (as an adult) sat next to the hearth with his mother and begins chanting in another language taking a stick and drawing symbols into ash of the hearth. (okay I am sorry I keep writing these. In all of Ichabods dreams she is not suppose to be there. So whenever she is in one of his dreams she was never there so know that it is what I am writing)

Next Ichabod found himself in his bed scared as a storm played outside. Seeing her son frightened she took out a small circular disk which is attached to string. She begins playing with it as a Cardinal in a cage appears. A cage is one side and the cardinal is on the other. Immediately Ichabod smiles as he is tucked away in his bed.

But a shadow looms over his mother and him. His father..........(oh wow sorry please don't hate me. I was just reading over the script and a part they added into the movie is not part of this dream. Well I am gonna add the movie part but instead of it being Ichabods mother who was suppose to be doing this it is gonna be Selena) Ichabod peeked through the door to find his mother sobbing as his father threw a bible near the ashy hearth where the symbols lay grabbing Selena by the hair (remember suppose to be his mother) and making her drop to her knee's yelling at her. He grabbed her hair and began pulling her towards a door.

His mother screaming him begging him not to. He ignored her and continue dragging Selena as she was dragged terrified towards the door where light could be seen appearing from the cracks. She saw young Ichabod near the door and began screaming towards him for help.

"ICHABOD!!!! ICHABOD!!!", tearing rolling down her porcelain face. "ICHABOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as Ichabod sat up in his bed sweating and shaking as he could still hear Selena's screaming voice echoing in his head. He stood up slowly out of his bed remembering that he had awakened from the woods and had returned to the Van Tassel Manor. (there now no more popping up)

He left his room and walked down the stairs holding a candle. He poured himself a glass of water but noticed a flickering light in the other room. He blew out his own and went to investigate. Selena sat there reading her book as dawn was approaching. "Selena?"

Turning around at the sound of her name being called she saw that it was Ichabod. Immediately she knew something was wrong. He held a look of fright in his eyes as he stared at her in disbelief. "Did you sleep well Ichabod?" but before she could be answered he ran over to her and crushed her into his arms holding her tightly. (hehe I wanted to do that for a while! MUAHAHAHHA!! I hoped u liked the chapter!)

READ AND REVIEW GUYS!! YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!!


	15. The history of our past

Chapter 15

Alrighty then……well so sorry to be away for that period. Most of you are use to me updating a little quicker. I guess after checking out my first ever flamer! BUM BUM BUM! Lol! It sorta go me thinking! Well anyhow I just wanna thank all of my Loyal supporters who appreciate my story for the way it is. Its not following with the movie exactly. And I am making these characters TO MY OWN LIKING! I am warning everyone right now that these characters are not mine but I decided to make them my own way and I happen to like the way it is. Well back to the story! Read and Review!

I do not and I REPEAT I do not own Sleepy Hollow or any of the characters other then Selena

History of the past

Selena was unsure of what was going on. Ichabod just came in and hugged her. Feeling somewhat uncomfortable she pushed him away gently. Just as she was doing that Katrina came in carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. Shocked at the sight in front of her the tray fell to the floor spilling the tea and sogging the biscuits.

"Oh my…Was I disturbing something?", as Selena ran over to the mess and started picking things up. "No, no, no…everything is alright Katrina. Mr. Crane and I were just talking", standing up holding the empty teapot and quickly rushing out the of the room.

"Well….", Ichabod said uncomfortably as Katrina stared back at him. Her large blue eyes staring at him so seriously he felt as if he was naked under her gaze. She continued to stare for only a moment before she walked over to the small couch picking up the book that her sister was so fondly reading.

Sitting down she waited. Nothing. "Hmm…Mr. Crane you may sit down if you wish", grinning at him as he stood at the side of the room feeling like a guilty child. "You like my sister don't you?", but he said nothing. "My…aren't we the shy ones?", giggling at his peculiar behavior.

Ichabod cleared his voice and swiftly walked over to the small couch sitting. But all the way on the other side as to not touch her. "You are a strange one Mr. Crane but I guess there must be something my sister sees in you now is there?"

As he turned to look at her giving her a small glare. "I meant no harm, I just meant that most Constables are brutes and quite difficult to work with…but you. You seem so clam and so reasonable. And just so…..what's the word? Oh I don't know but you must make everything perfect. To me in a way you are the complete opposite of my sister.

Ichabod sighed deeply. "Why do you say these things to me Miss. Van Tassel?", running his hand though his hair. "For the protection of my sister's heart that is why Mr. Crane", getting up and walking over to the window to stare at the rising sun.

Ichabod sighed. It was strange to see Selena's usually bubbly and happy sister look so serious. It was almost unnerving really. He walked over next to her to look out the window with her. She smiled at him and walked over to the couch pulling a book out of it.

"You read books that you must hide?", as he walked over slowly wondering what Selena was reading early this morning. Just when he thought of this Selena had came back into the room. Silence. Katrina looked to Ichabod as Ichabod looked towards Selena as Selena just looked towards the floor. "Well…", as Katrina broke the silence. I believe I am going to go back to bed for a bit before everyone else awakens", as she got up walking past her sister smiling.

Silence once again took over as Selena walked towards the window. "Your sister…she hid a book away. May I ask why?", as he walked closer to her standing beside her. He couldn't help but notice the smooth white nightgown that she wore rub against her skin ever so softly. How it lay on her figure, curving her.

_"Stop this Ichabod……What are you thinking?! You are a guest in her home and yet you think such unchaste thoughts of her"_, as he mentally kicked himself. "They were my mother's books that Katrina was reading. Our father would frown at them and he would frown at them now. He believes tales of romance caused the brain fever that killed our mother. She died two years ago come midwinter.

Ichabod nodded at her slowly understanding, "I saw it written in the front of the bible". Selena only looked up at him for a moment but looked back out towards the window, "The nurse who cared for her during her sickness is now Lady Van Tassel".

"There was something else too. Why had no one thought to mention that the Van Garrets were kith and kin to the Van Tassels?", as he stared once again at her innocent figure quickly trying to divert his attention.

Selena just smiled softly, "Why? Because there is hardly a household in Sleepy Hollow that is not connected to every other by blood or marriage. I have more cousins then fingers or toes to count them on".

Ichabod smiled a shy smile at her looking down at her, "I see". "This land here is Van Garret land, given to us when we were in just swaddling clothes".

"Given by the dead Van Garret?", as Selena nodded her head. "The Van Garrets were the richest family round these parts even then. When my father brought us to Sleepy Hollow, Van Garret set him up with an acre and a broken down cottage and a dozen Van Garret hens. My father prosperd and built us a new house. I owe my happiness to him. I remember poor in the cottage. Should I show you?"

Ichabod only nodded, "Yes I would like to see where you were as poor as I am", as Selena nodded as she lifted up part of her skirts reveling a small blue book. "Take this. It is my gift to you."

Ichabod took the book into his hands his fingers skimming her soft hand quickly as he examined the title of the book. "A Compendium of Spells, Charms and Devices of the Spirit World".

Ichabod looked troubled and confused as he stared at the book, "But I have no use for….", but Selena cut him off. "Are you so certain of everything?"

Ichabod stared back at her opening the book to the cover noticed Selena's name, Katrina's, and their late mother. "It was your mother's…?"

"Keep it close to your heart. It is sure protection against harm", staring at him seriously. "Are you so certain of everything?", Ichabod said playfully excepting the book. Selena left to go get dressed for their ride. As Ichabod waited for her. Katrina entered the room, "So you are going for a ride?"

As Ichabod turned around surprised at seeing Katrina up. "I had thought you had gone back to bed?", once against curious.

"I did but I had changed my mind at the last minute", her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Have fun with my sister", as she winked at him walking away leaving him blushing.

WELL THERE YOU GO PEOPLE!! MUAHAHHA!! HOPE THIS CAN KEEP YOU AT BAY FOR A WHILE!!!! WELL READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER FOR U!!!!!!!


	16. Memories better left forgotten

Chapter 16

Hey there! Sorry it took so long to update! WHOEVER IS THE 100th REVIEWER FOR THIS STORY I WILL GIVE YOU CHAPTER 17 BEFORE ANY ONE ELSE! I WILL GIVE YOU A SNEAK PREVIEW! SO PLEASE! REMEMBER IF YOU WANNA BE HUNDRED YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO! Muahah! READ AND REVIEW! Oh yeah and you'll get brownies too! Hehe

Ps: If your not a writer and just a reviewer and you're the 100th then leave your email so I can send it to you!

Memories are better left forgotten

They had left early that morning. But the conversation with Katrina still seemed to settle in his mind. "What was she talking about? Does she know about my thoughts of Selena?", as he started to blush. Ichabod looked over to her riding her large black horse.

It was quite intimidating for Ichabod when he had first seen the creature but Selena would only coo towards the horse telling Ichabod it was like a giant teddy bear. That it couldn't hurt a fly but Ichabod wasn't so sure it was all that innocent.

It was a marvelous steed and she seemed to become like a small doll riding on its back. He was surprised she wasn't frightened. They slowly road during the early morning just as the sun had began to peak amongst the tree's. It was a beautiful sight even though the tree's were dead and the fog had yet to be lifted.

He once again looked back at Selena. He had come to figure out that there was so much tension between them because of that kiss. Well not kiss to be exact…more wild passionate and desperate kissing that left them both hot and wanting with desire.

Ichabod breathed deeply through his nostrils trying to relax himself and the burning sensation he could feel in his loins. He could feel it calling him, as his pants seemed to get tighter and tighter by the minute. "Are you alright Ichabod?", he could feel her burning gaze on the side of his face but he would not turn and look at her because he knew if he did it would become his undoing and he would take her.

"I'm fine Selena..", clearing his voice trying to act as calm as possible. As they got nearer and nearer to the small cottage of Selena's the air became colder, the ground became overtaken with fog and the grass, a dead yellow. The tree's black and twisted looking like hands about to reach out and grab you. It gave Ichabod an unnerving feeling. They had finally reached the cottage. It was burnt down, pieces of black wood laid scattered.

The brick chimney stood there pieces of black logs still laying there waited to be burned thoroughly. They stopped their horses as Ichabod got off already feeling the immense tightness in his pants loosen a bit.

He walked over to Selena's horse grabbing her hands and helping her down. Right when he was about to let go she had gently grasped his hands and looked at them. There she found small punctured dots all throughout his hands.

She gently traced them staring at them wondering what sort of instrument had cause such a pain. "These are interesting….what are they?"

Ichabod remembered all too well but the pain he felt grasp and wrench at his heart made him lie. "I wish I knew. I've had them since I could remember".

Selena only looked up smiling and he knew. He knew that she saw straight through his lie. He didn't know how but she did and that unnerved him. She walked passed him walking through the small entry way.

She bent over towards the hearth a few wild flowers she had picked and put into her hair. She grabbed a twig and began tracing images into the soot of the hearth. "Katrina and I, use to play by this hearth. It was our first drawing school and our mother was our teacher".

"Oh look the archer!", as she softly rubbed a spot on a stone which showed the picture of an archer carved in the stone. "This was here long before even we lived here…."

Ichabod's blood ran cold. She looked just like her in his dream. His mother right there by the hearth drawing things in the dust throwing flowers in the hearth smiling at him. It was all too much. Ichabod spun around as he held back tears of frustration and sadness.

Then he heard it. The sound of a small bird. He looked up to find a cardinal chirping away on a dead branch looking at him. Selena also heard the sound looking up from the hearth the purple violets in her hair as she smiled up at the bird.

"It's a cardinal…", as Ichabod looked back at her. "Do you like cardinals?", as he glanced back at the bird to find that it was staring back at him. "I do…..but my sister, Katrina especially loves them. When we were younger she wanted to capture one and keep it as her own. But she didn't have the heart to do it", as she smiled warmly at the bird.

"I happen to find the Crow an interesting bird…", as she softly hummed returning to her drawings at the hearth. "A Crow?", as he gave her a quizzical look. "They are dreadful birds. No good can come from them. They are evil and malicious creatures", as Selena gave him a smirking smile.

"Well Ichabod they may not be the most beautiful of creatures. But they are wise, mystical creatures. They know things…", as silence came over them. Once again they heard the cardinal singing away breaking the silence.

"Well since you and Katrina enjoy cardinal's so much I have something for you", clearing his voice and reaching into the pocket of his jacket. Selena stood up walking over to him standing so close to him he could smell it.

The soft smell of violets and carnations embracing her very warmth. He was overtaken by it that all he wanted to do was just drown in her skin. The soft texture of it. The way it glowed leaving her a pale porcelain look, as her skin delved beneath the fabric of her clothing.

But then he remembered again. The time they had spent with each other by that small pond. Her in barely any clothing. Him in barely any of his clothing let HER undress him. He saw far too much skin of hers. He was a gentleman and she was a lady.

What they both had done was so wrong but what was so wrong about something that had felt so right. He sighed again clearing away his thoughts as he brought out a small circular disk. On one side there was a picture of a cardinal and on the other side there was a cage.

There were two strings attached to each side of the circle. He held it up to her face and began to spin it. And there he saw it. The look of pure enjoyment and surprise on her face. She softly laughed.

"You can do magic! Teach me!", as he slowly shook his head. "It is no magic Selena. It is called Optics. Separate pictures which become one picture in the spinning….Like the truth which I must spin here….", as the two pictures of the cardinal and the cage mingled looking as if the cardinal was in the cage.

Selena looked up from spinning the small disk in her hands to Ichabod's face. She looked up to find him already staring down at her. She stood there mesmerized, his dark warm eye's inviting her as he softly leaned downward as she softly leaned forward.

\

Finally there lips met in a delicate almost shy kiss which turned into a dominating one as there tongues begged each other entrance which was granted. They fought roughly kissing each other biting, sucking, nipping till they could feel there lips swelling.

They had to stop. Selena leaned against him breathing deeply into his chest as his muscular scent drifted into her sense's as she felt drowsy against him. She buried herself even deeper breathing him in as she felt his warm breath on her neck making the small hair tingle and goose bumps appear.

She could feel his raspy breathing in her ear, as she felt his arms encircle her waist while she encircled her arms around his neck her hands grabbing tufts of his ebony dark hair. It felt so soft to the touch.

She loved it. And what she loved more is running her hands through it. She looked up from his chest to his face and she knew. She could see the lust and the wanting in his eyes. His usually pale face holding a dark blush. His lips swollen and moist while his body radiated heat.

She knew from then on that she was his. And only his.

HAHA! HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER! NOW REMEMBER IF YOU'RE THE 100th REVIEWER YOU CAN GET TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO OUR FAVORITE COUPLE! IF YOUR NOT THE HUNDREDTH THEN YOU HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I PUT IT UP! READ AND REVIEW!


	17. Forgivness and Headless Horseman

Chapter 17

CONGRATS TO OUR WINNER! MUAHAHHAHA! I FEEL SO HAPPY! ALRIGHTY In this chappy Ichabod might seem out of character but come on he's a freaking man! AND ALL MEN ARE THE SAME! THEY TAKE WHATS THEIRS! Hehe! Read and review! OH YEAH AND I AM HAPPY TO SAY OUR REVIEWER DUTCHESS OF DOOM ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER 2 WEEKS AGO SO NOW I WAS BORED SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE! HAHA! I'm such a bitch! LOL!

The Headless Horseman and forgiveness

She was his. Ichabod tightened his hold on her waist pulling her closely against his warm body. "Selena…Why do you stare at me as if I am the only thing you see?", as he gently rubbed his hand against her cheek a protectiveness coming over him.

"Because Ichabod….you are the only thing that I see and the only thing I wish to see always", she whispered in the silence of the morning air. It was his undoing. He wasn't sure what came over him. It was a completely new feeling. The feeling of an animalistic passion came over as he crushed her against him.

Swooping down he took her mouth into his pouring all his need and passion into their kissing. Before Selena knew it he began kissing her neck gently at first. But he got rougher and rougher sucking and biting her neck.

He felt her pulse beating beneath his lips. It was so fast as he gently kissed her delicate skin. Ichabod knew that what he was doing was wrong. A man and a woman should never have sexual intercourse unless they were married. But the feeling of her breaking before him screaming his name in ecstasy took him over.

His body had won over his mind. Before either of them knew it they were on the ground of the cottage hands everywhere pulling off clothing throwing it wherever they saw fit to. Selena lay there breathing deeply as he she felt him unlacing her dress.

The smell of wildflower wafted through her nose, as the warm touches of his hands met her soft skin. Selena knew that what she was doing she would never be forgiven for. But the body was a beautiful thing and if she wished to share it with Ichabod then it would be his.

The body was created to be loved and even though she was a virgin and sworn to celibacy till marriage she would just have to break that rule. She was a gift to be cherished and she knew that he would cherish her.

She laid there on his chest. She wasn't even sure how long they had spent making love. But she felt it when she had given herself to him she felt it. The heat radiating through her body an energy force so strong she could have sworn she could have floated off the ground.

They lay there naked and sweaty the smell of the wild flowers drifting amongst them. They were still in shock at the act they had just committed. The feeling of being one with each other made things seem different. The air tasted sweet not dry or dead. The sight before there eyes not to be horribly disfigured tree's but artistic branches that seemed to reach the heavens.

Everything was so much more beautiful then before they had made love. It was still morning since the sun had yet to come over them completely. They both got up, Selena somewhat wobbly since of the soreness between her legs.

They got dressed in private looking away from each other. Each knew not what to say, for what they had done there could be no words for it. Selena suddenly grew scared…..What if Ichabod had thought differently of her. Had she created a mistake giving herself? If she loved this man then there was to be nothing wrong………but what if he did not return her feelings.

They had gone back to their horses which laid there on the grass chewing on it. They rode back in silence. Upon returning to the Van Tassel Manor the entire house was in an up roar wondering where Selena and Ichabod had been.

"Selena! You have had us all so worried…", as the Lady Van Tassel rushed over immediately enveloping her step daughter in a tight hug. Lady Van Tassel, Lord Van Tassel, Brom, Katrina, and most of the servants stood around as Ichabod and Selena explained that they had gone for a ride but forgot the time.

Brom gave Ichabod a dirty look walking pass him and bumping his shoulder walking out the door. "But I am tired and I think I shall retreat to bed", as she slowly and sorely went up the stairs Ichabod's eyes never leaving her form. "Dearest are you unwell?", as Mrs. Van Tassel stood at the foot of the stairs looking up curiously at her step daughter.

"I am fine…just tired", giving her Step mother a small smile. "Well your father, Katrina, and I are going into town for a few hours? Will you be fine by yourself?", as Selena only nodded retreating back up the stairs.

When she had entered her room, she removed her dress and laid down to think about her making love with Ichabod. She heard the door knock as she quickly shifted moving the sheets over her body. "Come in..", as she saw Ichabod slowly moved into her room uncertainly. He stood on the other side staring at her, her hair wild her face flushed her creamy shoulders and neck exposed.

"I've come to talk to you Selena. I hope I have not come at a bad time..?", he whispered as she moved her hand forward letting him come towards her. He walked towards her and sat on her bed. He breathed deeply before he grabbed her wrapping his arms around her waist his face falling to her lap.

"I beg you to forgive me….", as Selena felt the muscles in her body clench at his words. He was begging her forgive him…forgive him for what? "What I have done is unspeakable…and I beg of you to forgive for if not my conscience shall never be cleared. I had taken you without your wanting and I ask of you to forgive me", as she felt it. Her lap became soaked with his tears of guilt.

He was guilty for making love to her. For taking her just because she was a virgin. She felt her heart grow sadden at his guilt for he had naught. She soothingly ran her finger's through his chocolate hair cooing him telling him everything was alright.

"Ichabod look at me..", as he looked up from her sheets his face red and flushed his eye's bloodshot and filled with guilt and disgust. Guilt and disgust within himself. "Ichabod do not cry. I gave myself to you. I did not hold you back because I did not want to. I wanted you to take me…", as he stared at her in shock of her words.

"You wanted me to take you?", as she nodded her head smiling. She brushed his tears away softly as she gently kissed him on the lips. "Stay with me now and dream of happy things..", as she tugged him gently next to him. She curled up against him holding him closely to her.

"But what of your mother and father..?", as he felt the drowsiness of the day take him over. He was buzzing with warmth and he felt his body begin to shut down. "I will make sure they never find out…", she whispered as they both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

Ichabod had woken up a few hours later. He got out of her bed and bent over and gently kissed Selena's brow as she murmured in her sleep turning over. Ichabod smiled as he left her room. He loved her. He loved her and he knew her wanted to marry her.

But Ichabod cleared him mind. This was no time to be thinking of sweet love he was here to solve a crime but instead at the moment he had made love to a woman and came to understand that he loved this woman and wanted her forever.

Ichabod had gone on a walk through town but passing by a window he saw something that mystified him. The Elder's were having an argument amongst themselves. He noticed Magistrate Philip packing his bags, stuffing things away pointing his cubby fingers at the other men.

Ichabod decided it was best if he followed to find out what was going on. He heard Philips yell one more time while he was walking out the door towards his horse and his small wagon.

Ichabod followed riding gun powder and stopped Philips right on the out reaches of the corn fields and the Western Woods. "What are you running from Magistrate Philips?", as Ichabod intercepted Philips and his horse. "Damn you Crane-"

"You'll raise the village", Ichabod answered back to him as Philips tried to get pass Ichabod and his horse.

Philip's slowly calmed down as they trudged side by side, "You had a mind to help me", as they heard an owl coo in the distance. "Yes, and I put myself mortal dread of…..", but he would say no more.

"Of…what…?", Ichabod trying to break Philips into telling. "Powers against which there are no defense".

"How did you know the widow was with child?"

"She told me.."

"Then I deduce that you are the father?"

"I hope you deductions serve you better in your contest against the Hessian. I am not the father."

"Did she tell you the name of the child's father?"

"Yes, she did. She came to me for advice…as the town magistrate", as Philip's stopped, pulling off his white wig rubbing his head tired.

In the distance thunder could be heard moaning in the forest and the sheep could be heard yelling in agitation but Ichabod ignored it.

"To protect the rights of her child .I was bound by my oath of office to keep the secret…".

"Do you believe the father killed the child?", as Philips stared at Ichabod in complete shock. "The Horseman killed her! You damn fool, do you suppose the horseman stops to impregnate our woman!"

Ichabod grew angry with frustration, "The Horseman? How often do I have to tell you there is no Horseman! There never was a Horseman! There will never be a Horseman!"

Ichabod grabbed the magistrate pulling off Philips talisman. "Let go! It is my talisman that protects me from the horseman", as they both grabbed the talisman pulling at it roughly.

"You magistrate- and your head full of nonsense! Now tell me the name of-"

But they had stopped. The sheep ran across the field as the lighting began to moan angry as birds flocked above them. Hoof beats could be heard as the braying and rearing of a horse. The wind picked up moving the scarecrow back and forth.

Magistrate Philips eye's widened in terrified, "Oh my…oh my…oh my oh my..", as he grabbed the talisman out of Ichabod's hand and began running the other direction. Ichabod ignored it as he looked as the forest. The hoof beats growing louder and louder. The forest erupted with leaves as they swirled in every direction as the Headless Horseman galloped on his steed Daredevil out of the forest and into view.

Ichabod stood there stunned, as he reached down trying to grab his pistol out ready to shoot, but a gust of wind pushed him over making him fall to the ground.

But before he could shoot, the image that he saw would haunt him forever. The Horseman galloped behind Philips, as Philips as fast as his cubby legs could take him ran. Philips had turned his head to see the horseman and it all happened quickly.

The Horseman raised his sword and slash the sound hit the air as he swung it cutting through Philips neck. Philips head swung on his neck as his head fell off and his body had folded and fell over.

Ichabod laid there terrified the sight that was just seen. As he moved up slowly getting ready to shoot he noticed the head of Philips rolling towards him. He stopped scared as the head came between his legs Philips dead face staring back at him.

Ichabod felt as if he was about to throw up at the sight. He looked up to see the Horseman and Daredevil coming right at him and before he knew it the Horseman's sword swooped down stabbing into the head of Philips that laid right between Ichabod's legs and galloped off into the forest.

Ichabod sat there, his eyes wide and terrified over what he just saw. His eye's rolled up into his head as he fell over backwards seeing darkness.

HOPE U LIKED THAT CHAPTER! HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING IT! READ AND REVIEW!


	18. Mother dearest

Chapter 18

Omg! You guys you don't know how much your reviews mean to me! You have been so nice and I am so happy that you liked the chapter! I am really really happy that you liked the love scene. I'm one of those people that can't really go all the way cause If I did I would just screw up the entire story and I am just so happy that you liked that chapter for what it was! Really appreciate it! Okays well nough of my blabbing onto the next chapter!

Oh yeah big PS. Okay for everyone who has seen the movie everybody knows about the creepy old lady who lives in the forest right? Okay well we all know her actual name isn't the Crow but I like to call her that! LMFAO! Okay so she's actually the crone but I like crow so there yah go! Plus I totally screwed it up anyway so please just live with it.

The Crow Crone

Young Masbath could be seen leaning against the door of Ichabod's room staring at his hands as he heard footsteps coming up the floor. He lifted his head to find Selena and her father rushing up the steps not far behind them Katrina.

"Has he not come out at all?", as Baltus knocked on the door. Young Masbath only shook his head sighing. Baltus and Selena entered as Katrina and Young Masbath followed cautiously unsure of what they would see.

"Constable Crane….?", Baltus asked gently as he entered the room. Ichabod looked up terrified from his sheets as he laid in the corner of the bed shaking lifting the sheets up to his chin. His face was a pasty white as sweat dripped down his face.

"It was a headless horseman!", he yelled terrified lifting the sheet up again. "You must not excite yourself…", Baltus murmured once again. "But it was a headless horseman!", Ichabod screamed back.

"Of coarse it was", he said as if talking to a child. "No! You must believe me! It was a horseman! A dead one! Headless!", as he continued to speak nonsense.

"I know, I know..", as Baltus walked closer to Ichabod. "You don't know because you weren't there! Its all true", as Ichabod's voiced squeaked in the end.

"Of coarse it is. I told you! Everyone told you!", giving Ichabod a tired look as he rolled his eyes. "I saw him!", Ichabod whispered wildly as his eyes darted around the room until his eyes rolled back up into his head as he fell back fainting.

Selena quickly rushed over to him crawling up on his bed grabbing his head as she gently ran her fingers through his hair as tears began forming in her eyes.

Her father looked at her strangely but ignored her loving manner towards Ichabod. Katrina gave her sister a knowing look. "I guess it's back to the city then".

Selena looked up, as more tears were ready to spill at the thought of Ichabod leaving, but she held them back.

_Dreams_

_Ichabod ran amongst the garden yelling happily as milkweeds seedlings flew across the sky dancing in the wind. Ichabod took one and broke it apart as more milkweeds flew across the sky as he saw his mother in the distance laughing also at his joy._

_Ichabod turned back and started to pick more milkweeds to give to his mother but when he turned around he saw her disappearing into the forest. Ichabod quickly ran to follow her._

_Instead of finding his mother he found Selena dancing beneath the milkweeds surrounded by mushrooms and toadstools. He stood and stared at her as she continued to spin beneath the followers. She stopped and looked at him smiling. _

_Selena smiled as she ran over to him grabbing his hands as they began to spin together again. He closed his eyes for a minute and instead of seeing an adult Selena smiling at him he found himself in front of the child Selena._

_She smiled as she stopped her spinning, and ran away towards a small field of flowers. She sat down and picked some entwining them in her hair. She walked over to him and took his hand in her small pale ones. She dropped a small purple violet in his hand._

_He stared at the lovely flower as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find his mother standing over him. Ichabod turned back to find Selena missing._

_He wondered for only a second at where she could be but ignored it as he began to spin with his mother in the circle. She gently let him go as he fell back against the soft grass as he lay there on his back as Milkweed flew across the sky._

_He looked at his mother to find her spinning, her face to the sky as she was gently lifted in the air still spinning. Ichabod was not worried. He knew……….._

_Ichabod closed his eyes for a minute but when he opened them he saw the forest had changed into his room. He could see his fathers dark coal eyes burning into his. Ichabod closed his eyes scared, as he opened them again to find himself in his room._

_He noticed that his door was cracked opened as light filtered into his room. He walked towards the door and peek through the crack._

_He watched his father yell at his mother, berating her angrily as he picked up a bible and threw it to the floor. He grabbed his wife's shoulders dragging her to the floor making her pray before the bible as she pleaded to him._

_Ichabod found himself trying to close his windows as it was pouring and raining as he looked outside to find his mother being dragged away into a coach. He leaned against the window trying to reach her as she looked up._

_And he saw it. Instead of his mothers warm, brown eyes he saw crystal blue. "Selena….", as she looked up at him pleading him to help her as she was shoved into the coach. The two men looked up. Ichabod found it to be his father and another man smiling villainously at him._

_Ichabod leaned against the window crying as he watches the coach drive away in the rainy night. He closed his eyes…_

Ichabod's eyes flew open as he sat up quickly in his bed. He sat there in silence looking around his room. His hand turned into a fist tightly as his knuckles became white.

But he stopped suddenly and looked down at his hand. It was the flower. The flower that Selena had given him when they were in the special garden. The small purple violet laid crushed in his hand. Lifting it gently to his nose he sniffed it.

The essence of the flower was still as strong at the time it was picked. But Ichabod was lost. He had no clue where the flower had came from.

He swung himself out of bed walking over to his scientific books. He lay the flower in between the pages so it would dry out and he could have it as a bookmark.

Selena sat outside of Ichabod's bedroom scared. She wanted to see him. To hold him and whisper her kind thoughts to him. She knew he was up. She could feel it.

Ichabod marched up and down playing with his cardinal disk as he determinedly thought. He could leave right now. This entire thing was way out of his league. But leaving meant he would disappear as a coward and more people would have to die.

But this wasn't his problem, as he fought back to himself. It was his problem. He was sent here to stop this. But this was witchery and magic and everything unexplainable.

But then he looked towards the book holding the special flower and he thought of Selena. He would have leave her. Maybe….just maybe she would just run away with him and never come up.

Ichabod could have laughed at his thought. He could wish. Selena was a strong powerful person. She was brave and she would stay and protect her family with any means possible unlike him as a memory of his mother flittered through his head.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly clearing away that thought. He would stay. And he would fix this, no matter what.

Downstairs' in the foyer (I think, not sure) sat Reverend Steenwych, Doctor Lancaster, Mr. Van Tassel, Mrs. Van Tassel, Notary Hardenbrook, Katrina and last but not least Young Masbath.

"Right! This time I'll go to New York myself and I won't be fobbled off with an amateur deductor!", he paced back and forth his drink spilling everywhere.

"Detector..", Notary Hardenbrook correcting him.

"Deductive", as Reverend Steenwych corrected him.

"No…no…", as Lancaster came in on the conversation unsure.

"An amateur sleuth! This times it's a magistrate that's dead-"

But the door to Ichabod's room flung open breaking the conversation. Ichabod determinedly, and victoriously walked down the stairs. Selena smiling behind him, as Masbath beamed.

"Gentlemen! I need able men to go with me to the Western Woods. Who will be the first to volunteer?"

"You…? We thought you shot your bolt!", as Baltus stared surprised at the change in Icahbod's change in attitude.

Ichabod cleared his voice. "A setback merely. And yet, a step forward too! We know who has done these terrible-"but he was cut off.

"You now know. We already knew", he said sarcastically towards Ichabod.

Ichabod tried to hold in his anger as he continued speaking. "Quite so, and now it seems fate has chosen me to make my name in a case without parallel in the annals of crime, in short to pit myself against a murdering ghost.

Selena from atop the stairway watched and listened to Ichabod. "No Ichabod. Don't do this…..", she whispered moving her hand to her chest as she felt a gut wrenching feeling.

Lady Van Tassel only smiled and remarked sarcastically, "Do you intend to arrest him? Or impound his horse?"

The men in the room chuckled, as Katrina only shook her head sighing deeply annoyed. "Neither. To put an end to the killing. To discover the cause and remove it. Who's with me?"

Silence throughout the room.

Masbath only raised his hand. "Me…"

That was a fun chapter to write! Hope you guys liked it! Please read and review! Love you!


	19. Into the woods

Chapter 19

Into the woods

Muahahhah! Happy that you guys liked the chapter! I really appreciate it a lot! Well I decided to give some personal responses!

Pumpkinpuss: Awww….thank you so much! I am so happy that you liked the dream. Yeah I tried to intertwine Selena with Ichabod's mother as best as I could without having to take the story completely off track. I'm glad you like it! Thanks so much for the review!

Moulin Rogue Pirate: My dearest Kait! How I love you so! I hate those evil evil evil Oscar people! Johnny should have gotten an Oscar! Its so evil! Haha! Oh yeah and stop throwing Hilary Duff cds cause of my other stories! Haha! Thanks for the review!

Dawnie-7: You have been with me all the way! Thank you so much! You have no clue how much it means to me that you actually like my stories! wipes away tear haha! Okay well enough of my cheesiness! I loved that part with him and the headless horseman! I always crack up every time I see that part! Thanks for the review

Kurama13: Yeah…..poor Ichabod! But you have to say it is hilarious! Glad that you like my story so far or at least hopping that you like it! Thanks for the review!

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: OMG! I just love you! Lol! I love your user name and I love your reviews! MUAHAH! I am so happy that you like my story so far! It makes me so very very very happy! Thanks for the review

Ichabod and young Masbath entered the dark forest. Silence. All they could hear was the drumming of their own hearts. Fog covered the floor of the forest, as the branches of the tree's seemed to stretch out its fingers long black and twisted.

Ichabod felt unsettled but tried to ignore the feeling. He held the feeling of being watched. But no matter how much he shifted his eyes around nothing was around. He was just being paranoid.

"The Van Garrets, the widow winship….and your father, Jonathan Masbath and now Philips. Something must connect them. Can you think?"

Young Masbath only shook his head.

"We had no dealings with the Magistrate that I know of…."

"And the widow? Your father knew her?"

Masbath only shrugged at Ichabod's question. "Everyone knew widow winship".

"In a manner of speaking I trust?", a look of suspicion crossing his face.

'

"She would bring old Mr. Van Garret a basket of eggs many a day".

"Did your father having dealings with the Van Garrets?"

Masbath looked surprised but continued. "He worked for them. We lived in the coach house."

Ichabod halted his horse in surprise. He gave Masbath a small look of pity, while Masbath denied everything. "It's nothing. There were many servants….all dismissed now of course".

They continued riding as a thought came to Young Masbath. "But there was something that happened one night, a week before the murder. An argument upstairs between father and son, and my father was later sent for by Mr. Van Garret".

Ichabod thought to himself. "An argument between father and son?"

"After which, the elder Van Garret sent for his servant, Masbath….."

Young Masbath suddenly halted his horse. "Listen…."

Ichabod looked around curiously, "I hear nothing".

"Nor I, no birds. No crickets. Everything has gone quiet….its all gone so quiet", as he looked towards the tree's. Dark clouds loomed over them casting an even darker shadow. No light would be able to weave itself through these clouds.

Ichabod sat there on the first eyes raised up looking around suspiciously. He felt very nervous, as the branch's seemed to wave in the wind. The leaves danced around them moving the fog.

"Your right!", grabbing the horses reins making the horse trot faster. They broke into a gallop, as another rider watched them through the tree's.

"I worry for him…", Selena cried as the Crow stared at her beneath her veil. "I look at you Selena. You seem to glow…you have lost your innocence".

Hearing this and being discovered Selena dropped her head. "I have. I love him!", lifting her head up as tears ran down her cheeks.

The Crow made a tutting noise. "I know you do. Your powers have become ever strong since your essence has broken letting it be free from it's chamber".

"The horseman is becoming even more powerful Selena. Its entering this realm, when its soul belongs in the underworld".

"How can it be stopped?", as she watched the Crow crush some herbs.

"What does it want right now? Its been taken from its grave to raise him. The only way to raise the dead is to take something from them. Something very important…."

Realization entered Selena's eyes. "His head….."

Looking towards the Crow the Crow nodded beneath her veil. Taking Selena's hand into hers she pulled Selena towards the hearth. She pulled Selena's hand into the hearth. Instead of feeling the fire, and the heat she felt nothing at all. It felt cool and seemed to lick at her skin gently.

"Close your eyes Selena….", as Selena followed the instructions. "Remember being a little girl. You and your sister playing in the forest, deeper and deeper you dwelled…"

Selena could hear the Crow's voice echoing in her head, as she delved deeper into her memories trying to remember. The deeper she entered, the farther the Crow's voice could be heard.

"The tree Selena, the tree that made you see all".

Selena opened her eyes to find herself in front of the dead tree. Its twisted mangled looking body created a shadow over her. She remembered.

She looked over to her right to find herself and her little sister just little girls playing by the tree. She saw her mother chasing after the girls, as she felt tears come to her eyes.

"Girls be careful. Don't go near that tree…", there mother she remembered warned them but Selena remembered she didn't listen.

Her younger self ran and hid herself behind the tree, as Katrina followed laughing happily. "You'll never find me Katrina!", as she climbed up the tree grabbing one of the branches.

Selena hid herself in a crevice of the trunk. It was very dark but she ignored it, until she felt something warm and slimy crawling her neck. Selena screamed as she touched the wall, trying to jump out.

But she stopped suddenly as she looked towards her hands. In the small crack of light, she held her hands under the light and saw it.

Blood covered her hands. She started the cry, as her cries echoed inside the trunk. Then she heard it as she turned her head to look behind her. She could hear moans coming from inside the tree growing louder and louder.

Then she felt it. Claws seemed to be grabbing her skirts, as she started screaming trying to crawl out of the trunk. The claws continued pulling trying to pull her back inside.

She started screaming, calling for her mother as she could see the light from the entrance. She was so close, she just had to push forward.

But she felt arms envelope her as she was brought out into the light. Honeysuckle entered her nose and she knew she was in her mother's arms. "Its alright Selena. Mother is here…don't worry I won't let them touch you".

Selena snuggled into her mothers arms, trying to make sure she was safe. Opening her eyes she found her mothers clear blue eyes.

"Its alright baby. Your safe. The demons won't hurt you", as her mother carried Selena away Katrina quickly following crying for Selena.

Selena looked towards her younger self being taken away, as the memories rushed back to her. The demons in the tree wanted to take her away.

She remembered that night that her mother had to cleanse her, and whisper spells to keep her safe and her dreams peaceful.

She looked towards the tree, and closed them. When she opened them she found herself facing the Crow.

Selena was shaking, covered in sweat. Looking down at her hands she found blood all over her hands and found the bottom of her skirts ripped, claw marks covering her ankles.

She looked up to the Crow, waiting for the Crow to tell her what to do. "He comes from that Tree Selena. He lays deep inside and waits to be called by its owner. The owner holds his will in there hands and can bring him out of the realm of hell into our world".

Before Selena could answer her back they heard a knocking come from the door. "Go, hide now".

Selena ran into the other room, as the door opened. She peaked behind the wall to see who was entering and her eyes widened in shock.

"Pardon my intrusion…", as he lead Masbath in front of him terrified, as dead animals hung from the ceiling.

The smell of deep incense entered his noise as he wanted to sneeze.

"You come from the Hollow?", this woman asked him. Her squeaky voice holding a slight joy.

"In a way, yes.. Umm..", as he became distracted once again at the bowls of bugs, and different flowers. Rusted scissors, knives, and some particularly interesting looking pair of yellow bones.

"I would like to say…I make no assumptions about your occupation…umm…no, your ways, witchwhich, which are nothing to me…umm…whatever you are, each to his ownummm…..

The Crow placed something on the table besides her. A dead Cardinal, as Selena covered her mouth trying not to gasp.

"Do you know of the Horseman ma'am……..the Hessian?", as the Crow grinned beneath her veil drawing a finger across her throat making a slashing noise.

Ichabod and Masbath cleared there throats. "That'll be him miss…"

Selena stood there watching knowing that the Crow was having some fun with them but she thought she was going a little too far. She knew what she would do to Ichabod and Selena knew Ichabod would not take it very well.

"You follow with me…", as she stood up grabbing Ichabod's shoulder. Turning to Masbath, "Go out child. No matter what you hear, keep away", as she dragged Ichabod into another room.

Masbath stood there unsure for a moment, but then went out the door and waited.

"Um…what might he hear that he must keep away from?"

She didn't answer his question. "Sit there", as he sat on a small stool.

He didn't even notice that Selena stood right behind him staring at him. The Crow looked at Selena as she sat down. Beneath her veil she grinned at Selena.

She sat down, as she grabbed shackles that were attached to the wall. She slid them on her wrist testing them stretching out her arms.

Ichabod gave her a strange look but tried to ignore it. "He rides to the Hallow and back. I hear him. I smell the blood on him".

"Do……do you? Well, I'm here to find him…and umm…make him stop".

"You want to see into the netherworld? I can show you", as she grabbed a pile of straw, throwing grass and powers of all sorts on it.

Grabbing a straw basket she shook it and opened the lid. A bat fell out dazed and confused. Grabbing it she grasped its head, taking a knife and cutting it off.

Ichabod sat there terrified as his mouth hung open as she took the headless bat and squeezed the blood out of its body spraying in over the straw and mixture.

A purple fog came from the pile as she began to inhale it quickly. "Do not move or speak. When the other comes I will hold him down".

Ichabod sat there confused watching her inhale the toxics. "The other…..?"

"He comes now…"

Selena wanted to sit by Ichabod to comfort him, she could feel it. It was coming.

Masbath was sitting on a rock, as a large wind picked up sweeping the leaves around it. He stared around curiously where that gust of wind came from.

The Crow slumped over. Ichabod looked around uncertain. "Excuse me….ma'am?", as the winds entered the room blowing out the candles surrounding them.

"Do you hear me?", as he gently prodded her. Selena shook her head about to yell no, but too late.

The Crow's head lifted up quickly and instead of a woman standing there the veil was lifted and what was revealed was a demonic face.

The creature stretched out its arms reaching out for him but they held it back. It began shrieking, as it stretch out again pulling some of the chain from the wall as it jumped on Ichabod as the creature and him fell over.

"You seek the warrior bathed in blood! The headless horseman!", as Ichabod tried to scramble back but no use. He was trapped.

"Follow the Indian trail to where the sun dies. Follow the tree of the dead….", as the creature looked up to Selena smiling. Selena fell back, wanting to scream terrified. It remembered…..

The creature turned back to Ichabod. "Climb down to the horseman's resting place. Do you hear?"

Ichabod only shook his head terrified. The Crow fell over as she had returned to her human form, semiconscious. Ichabod lay there motionless, the Crow on top of him moaning slightly.

Selena quickly sat up and ran out of the room, through the front door where Masbath sitting there looking surprised to see Selena running quickly.

"Wait Miss. Selena….", but she was gone already. The next moment Ichabod came out walking quickly. "We are leaving", as he sprinted pass Masbath.

"What happened?"

"We are leaving now!"

Whew well that took me a while! Enjoy! Love you guys! Please review!


	20. Tree of the Dead

Chapter 20

Muahahahha! Thanks everybody for the reviews! Oh yeah and anyone who is a big **Moulin-Rogue Pirate reader** then I have to tell you that she's grounded and she won't be updating her stories until May. She's grounded for 2 months from the computer or at least that's what she told me! Well alrighty then on to my story!

Young Masbath and Ichabod climbed onto their horses and trotted away quickly from the mysterious cave.

Ichabod sat there on his horse as they trotted farther and farther into the forest. "Take the Indian Trail…To the tree of the Dead…?", wondering what the mysterious witch meant.

Masbath sat in silence staring ahead wondering whether or not to tell Ichabod that Selena came running out of the witch's cave.

He had always known that Selena was a witch but a good witch. She was a wonderful person and he looked up to her, and he didn't want to say something that would break her trust in him.

Looking towards Ichabod, he knew that Ichabod loved her. He knew the moment at the Van Tassel's party when he looked at her eyes for the first time he knew that Ichabod was enamored by her.

He decided he wouldn't tell. For her sake he would not speak. He decided to break the silence in him as Ichabod continued to mumble the tree of the Dead.

"How will we recognize it?"

"Without difficulty I rather fear", as he went back to his thinking quoting what the witch said. "Climb down to the Horseman's resting place…".

"His camp?", as Ichabod shook his head. "His grave…"

All of a sudden they heard a branch snap creating a eerie echo throughout the forest. Once again the both became nervous as Masbath became worried for Selena. She was out in the forest, no horse and no weapon.

Ichabod whispered to Masbath. "Let us quicken our pace", as they gently kicked their horse's sides making them walk faster.

They had made it to a small hill when he noticed something moving throughout the woods. He stopped his horse and climbed off.

"Ride on…", he whispered to Masbath as he grabbed his pistol. Masbath became extremely worried. It might be Selena…

He would wait a few seconds and follow. Ichabod came across a figure covered by a large gray cloak, riding a gray horse. The figure had stopped it's back turned to him.

He cleared his throat and wet his lips. He cocked his pistol, "Halt and turned! I have pistol aimed!", as the figure turned around.

Ichabod's eyes widened to discover it was Katrina. She looked at him amusingly. "Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Ichabod Crane out here in Western Wood".

"Katrina? I might of killed you. Why have you come?"

"Because no one else would, and because I am searching for my sister…", as she looked out in the distance of the forest as if expecting her sister to appear. She knew that she had appeared to the Crow but when she discovered her sister that her sister had ran off she became worried looking for her.

"She is missing?", concern in his eyes and voice as Katrina slowly nodded. "Oh yes…she was in the woods but mysteriously she has disappeared", as answered back eerily.

Ichabod felt a twist in the gut of his stomach. She was somewhere in the Western Woods by herself. This could not get any worst.

"Pardon my intrusion…", as Masbath was filled with relief and despair. Selena was not hurt but she was not here. She was still out there.

"Hello Miss. Katrina", as Katrina nodded her head back smiling. "I think you'd better come and look at this…"

They had followed Masbath on their horses as they came to a clearing. Slowing their horses down, they had found it. The Tree of the Dead. Its mangled branches twisted and black as night. The tree seemed to scream agony and pain.

Selena gasped when she noticed Ichabod, Masbath, and her sister standing there retreating from their horses. She hid herself behind the large trunk of the tree.

She had hoped they would not find it so soon. She wanted to go inside one more time to see what she could find. Of coarse it meant facing horrible memories but she would just face them.

But now that they were here her plan had back fired. "The Tree of the Dead", Masbath whispered looking at its dark misshapen form.

Katrina looked at it. She remembered her sister in there. And the dark memories that lie with her from being within it.

"It does announce itself", as she walked besides Ichabod.

"It would be best if you don't touch it…", as he stared at her curiously. "Let us just say that Selena has had some unpleasant memories from this tree", as Ichabod's eyes widened at the mention of Selena's name.

"Memories? Memories of what?", as Katrina only shook her head.

"Memories best left forgotten…"

"Well Katrina this tree holds something of great importance and I must see what it is", as he began walking towards it.

He stood in front of the tree, and slowly began to touch it and knock on it until he noticed a piece breaking off. He grabbed the small piece of trunk and took it off. A red sap began pouring from it.

Touching it with his fingers he rubbed the liquid and sniffed it.

Blood

"The tree bleeds. How can this be?", as she stared horrified _"This I do not remember…"_until a memory of her sister covered with blood came to her. That is where the blood had came from. From the tree….

Ichabod walked back over to his horse looking around in his saddle bag pulling out an axe.

"What is it?", Masbath asked curiously.

"Stay here"

He walked over to part of the trunk and began to chop away at it, as blood squirted from it covering his face, and his clothes.

The tree began to drip blood from the marks Ichabod was causing on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Just keep where you are"

Masbath walked a little closer ignoring Ichabod's warning. Breathing deeply, Ichabod dropped the small axe grabbing a large slab of the tree and peeling it off.

What he found horrified him. Bloody, wide eyed, mouth gaping heads from the victims who were decapitated.

Katrina stifled a small scream, as Selena covered her mouth holding in her gasp. Before Masbath

could clearly see what was in the trunk Selena grabbed his face hugging him towards her.

There lay Phillips head looking towards him, and also the head of Jonathan Masbath's head. They all seemed to have grown roots within the tree.

"My god…", Katrina whispered catching another glimpse of the heads.

"He..He tries to take the heads back with him….but they will not pass"

"We must leave this place", closing her eyes shut.

"This is a gateway, a gateway between two worlds", as he climbed over the protruding roots of the tree to find the Horseman's swords stabbed within the ground.

He moved his foot around the soil and he crouch down on his knee's. In the distance the sunset could be seen as Selena looked towards the sky. Night would soon come and so would the Hessian. She grew extremely worried.

"Climb down the horseman's resting place…", he whispered once more touching the soil. Turning around he noticed Katrina hugging Masbath.

He became angry with himself for not noticing that Masbath had just seen his father's head. "Forgive me..I..I..", as Masbath shook his head wiping his eyes.

"Yes sir, shovel and the rifle I suggest…", as he grabbed them handing them over to Ichabod.

Time had past and it grew dark. They had lightened a lantern. Selena had not moved from her spot watching them and waiting for the Hessian to make his move.

Ichabod shoveled through the dirt noticing that the dirt had been disturbed by someone. He had finally found what he was looking for. The skeletal form of the horseman lay. Vines had wrapped itself around his bones.

He sat there looking at it until he noticed something. The skull was missing. "LOOK!", as Selena rushed up towards the grave to see what Ichabod had found.

"The skull is gone. What does it mean?", as Ichabod stood up quickly snapping his fingers. "It means my dear Ms. Van Tassel! It meansyes! What exactly does it mean? It means unless I am mistaken…it means something. What that something is, time will tell! But I sense we are very close to the

answer here, if only we have on more clue".

They grew silent thinking as they stared at his skeletal form. Unknown to them that the wind had picked up the ground began to shake. Selena look up, seeing dark clouds forming above them. "It has begun…", she whispered. "He's coming"

"Ichabod…", Katrina murmured noticing the strange occurrences. Ichabod looked up and noticed that Masbath had started to move back because the roots in the tree began moving unfolding before him.

A large rumbling is heard from within the tree as the heads of the decapitated as moved back, as blood began to bubble forth. The horses began to nay in fright.

Suddenly the opening of the trunk exploding gushing blood and small cinders of wood in each direction. Before either of them know it, the Headless Horseman appears galloping out of the tree, as leaves and fog picked up under them.

The Horseman gallops pass them through the forest. Everyone stood their in shock at what they just noticed.

"Did you see that?", he whispers

"Masbath take Ms. Van Tassel home", as he jumps up on his force pulling on its reins in the direction of the Horseman as he galloped away into the darkness.

Selena appeared from the Tree. "Well that is something you do not see everyday", as Masbath and Katrina turned around surprised.

"You saw that?", Masbath asked. She nodded her head. "We better follow. Something tells me that he's going to need help.

Selena got onto Masbath's horse as he held on behind her. Katrina and Selena began to gallop their horses in direction of the village.

_"I hope he will be alright…", Selena thought seeing the darkness of her village before her._

Well that was the next chapter. Hope you guys liked! Please review!


	21. Brom

Chapter 21

Brom

Yawn. God I am so tired but I just couldn't fall asleep so I decided to write the next chapter to the story. Hope you guys like.

Another never before seen. Enjoy this part

Ichabod pulled the reins harder on Gunpowder as the horse began galloping at amazing speed. He saw smoke fill the sky, as he moved the horse towards that direction.

He had come to realize that he stood before the Crow's cave, that had filled with smoke and fire. Gunpowder neighed in fear as he reared himself as Ichabod grabbed his reins trying to pull him back down to calm him.

A loud explosion enveloped them both as Ichabod fell over a rock, as he came to rest next to the headless body of the crow. He recoiled himself back and began to crawl backwards from the decapitated body.

In the distance he heard a horse neigh and he knew immediately that it wasn't Gunpowder. The Horseman was on the move.

Brom, Glen, and Theodore stood at the edge of the forest as they heard the horse neighing in the distance. Brom turned to the other two nervous. "Split up! He won't escape", as Theodore and Glen nodded to him.

Brom stood ready his new rifle in hand to shoot the horseman till he fell. Brom heard a rumbling come from the forest, as the clouds grew black making the forest look even more deadly.

He heard a scream come from the town, as he grabbed the horse's reins pulling it in the direction of the scream. The Horseman could be seen carrying a sack of heads as he headed out of the Killian's House.

Ichabod galloped through the darkness of the forest, as he could see lights ahead of him. The town was in sight. The Horseman had to be stopped no matter what.

The Horseman began walking away, as Brom came before him. Glaring at the Horseman he fired his rifle. The shot could be heard all across the town, but the Horseman continued walking ignoring Brom in the process.

Getting on his horse, the Horseman became trotting away as Brom shot him once again in the back as the Horseman stumbled over falling off of his horse face down into the ground.

Brom stood still grinning happily pleased with himself.

Before he knew it the Horseman's body twitched slowly but then began moving as the Horseman got up once again. Brom's happiness diminished as he started reloading his rifle.

The Horseman stands up and turns to Brom unsheathing his sword raising it to strike. Noticing this Brom quickly dodges the oncoming sword with his rifle.

Across the field Ichabod riding Gunpowder could be seen riding faster and faster to the small town. The Horseman backhanded Brom knocking him to the ground the rifle falling from his grip.

The Horseman turns around and began walking away once more, as Brom grabbed a small knife from his pocket and chucked it towards the Horseman hitting the Horseman directly in his back.

The Horseman stumbles slightly, as he grabbed the knife that was imbedded in his back pulling it out slowly. Registering that this was not going to end well Brom got up and scrambled towards the Killian's barn.

He fell over, as he felt a sharp immense pain in his leg. Looking down he found the knife he had hit the Horseman with imbedded in his thigh. Limping as quickly as he could he stole two Scythes that lay on the wall.

Ichabod quickly jumped off Gunpowder running to Brom's side.

"I'll get him..", he whispered wincing in pain raising the scythes to attack.

"Wait-, Don't you see? He's not after us.", but ignoring his instead he stole Ichabod's pistol leveling it and shooting the Horseman in the stomach.

Innards seem to swim out of the Horseman, as the Horseman seemed to grow angry marching towards them.

"He is now!", Ichabod screamed as Brom threw the pistol at the Horseman as if thinking that would do something to him.

Ichabod grabbed a sickle turning around to find Brom and the Horseman at him as Brom fought with his scythes as the Horseman blocked his hits. Ichabod deciding he should join in swung the sickle but his swing was blocked by the Horseman.

The Horseman began fighting both Brom and Ichabod as he blocked all of there blows one by one. Ichabod's sickle is knocked out of his hand as he stood there defenseless. Brom blocked the Horseman's sword with one scythe and the axe in the other scythe.

The Horseman kicks Brom's leg from underneath him sending him to the ground. Reaching out he grabs Ichabod's sickle swinging it as it embeds itself into the Horseman's side.

"Now you've annoyed him", murmered Ichabod.

The Horseman dropped the axe grasping the sickle trying to pull it out, in the process hitting Ichabod as Ichabod fell to the ground quickly stood up shaking the feeling off.

"We cannot win this", as Ichabod grasp Brom's hand pulling him up as they quickly ran as fast as they could but slowed down because of Brom's limping.

While running Ichabod grabbed a wood splitting axe that was imbedded in a stump just in case of any more trouble.

The Horseman grasp the sickle tightly and finally removed it. Turning around he found Ichabod and Brom going across the covered bridge as he began gaining behind them.

Turning around Ichabod heard footsteps coming from inside the bridge, but on discoverey he noticed the Horseman was no where to be found but the footsteps could be heard.

The Horseman was not behind them, as Brom and Ichabod noticed clumps of dirt falling above their heads. They both looked up to find the Horseman standing up above them.

The Horseman leaped off crouched before them. Slowly he stood up, as Ichabod moved Brom back axe in hand waving above his head as he ran towards the Horseman.

Instead the Horseman skewered Ichabod in the shoulder with his sword, as Ichabod screamed loudly his voice almost going horse as he was lifted over Horseman's shoulder being flown to the ground in a heap a weakness.

The Horseman ignored Ichabod as it charged towards Brom, using his weapons with lighting fast speed Brom was doomed. Smacking one of the Scythes out of Brom's hand his sword flew through the air curting Brom in two.

Ichabod watched in horror, as the Horseman stood over Brom's dead body. Ichabod vision became blurry as the Horseman walked towards him. All Ichabod could see was his shadowy image.

The Horseman ignored Ichabod as it walked past him climbing onto his horse and riding back into the Western Woods.

Selena stood there watching as the Horseman galloped past her into the dark forest. She gave a sarcastic grin. "It would seem the Horseman is doing what it was meant to do".

Slowly she walked away back into the little Town of Sleepy Hollow whistling a small tune as she did a small jig all the while.

Oooo…this is getting interesting! Please review!


	22. White Magic

Chapter 22

White Magic

MUAHAHH! I love it when you guys start freaking out and questioning my characters judgments. It's very amusing. Glad you guys liked the chapter! Please read and review!

Ichabod lay there feverish as the glow of the candles cast dark shadows along the walls. He was walking in and out of conciousness and this worried the Van Tassel's to no end.

As quietly as she could Selena entered the dark house. Tip toeing up the stairs she heard moaning and whispering coming from Ichabod's room.

Peering through the crack in the door she found Dr. Lancaster bending over him as her father stood by to watch. The raw piercing could be seen again his glistening pale skin. She cringed slighty at the image.

"Remarkable", doctor Lancaster murmured.

"A wound like this should have killed him…but it needs no stitch and there's hardy any loss of blood".

"He stirs", Baltus remarked, as Ichabod shook lightly his eyes opening.

"You must be still, the fever is still upon you..", as Ichabod turned his direction to Baltus.

"Katrina…?", he whispered. (yes I know. This is not a mistake! That's right ladies he said HER name)

Selena turned away her hand covering her mouth to hold in her gasp. Her eyes widening in shock. _"He calls for her and yet he says he loves me…"_, as she walked away from the door as if in trance.

Ichabod was in a deep haze. All he could remember was Brom's body being sliced in two, worrying about Katrina and Masbath being safe. But what of Selena? Where was the woman that had captured his heart disapeer to?

Katrina stood there over a large caldron simmering a white liquid in the hearth. As she murmered things of latin and greek. Grabbing the dead crow that lay in the hearth she cut off its foot and added it into the mixture as she lay the sharp knife on the table.

Turning back unto the cauldron she began to chant phrases, "Nostradamus Mediamus, Milk of Mercy In Media Nos Laudams…", as she turned around to find Selena standing right behind her knife in hand.

Grabbing her chest, trying to catch her breath she stared at her sister terrified. "Selena where did you come from? I have been so worried about you!", as Selena only ignored her and stared at hearth.

"I made it Selena. Something to put him to sleep…is is correct..?", as Katrina stared curiously at her older sister, as a cold look seemed to pass over her eyes but disapeer immediately. Her eyes became alight as a smile grew on her face.

"I think to give it a better affect we should add one more crows foot, just so he has no bad nightmares..", with knife in hand she chopped off the other foot and added it to the mixture.

Pouring the mixture into a cup she handed it to Selena, but Selena shook her head. "No..you take it to him. I have things to take care of".

Turning away she walked into the darkness of the hallway disapeering. Surprise grew across Katrina's face and also shock. Her sister said no? But why? What was the cause of this?

Slowly she put the cup on the table as she stared at the hearth. Brom was dead. He was dead. A man she had adored so much was slaughtered this very night.

Her knee's began to tremble as she fell to the floor in a heap sobbing as she cried out his name. Selena stared at her sister in the darkness feeling sympathy for her sister. She adored Brom, and yet he did not give Katrina a second glance.

Averting her gaze from her troubled sister she stepped out the door into the dark. Steadily she made her way to the small graveyard. Walking along the cool grass as fog flowed over it in large waves as if looking at the ocean.

Flowers in hand, she stopped standing over and facing her mothers grave. Feeling her heart breaking she fell to her knee's dropping the flowers in the process on her mother's grave.

Leaning against the grave she whispered to it.

"Mother I'm worried. The Crow is dead, the man I love is wounded, and the Horseman is still not caught. My heart is breaking…"

"I need your wisdom more then ever now. I don't know what to do. I am at a lost…", as she felt tears building up, as slowly the tears began to flow.

Then she felt some. Looking up eyes bloodshot from tears, raindrops began to pour from the sky. She didn't move. She just sat there, as a large wave of raindrops fell prickling her skin.

Goosebumps grew across her skin, as the cold water continued to fall. Getting up she kissed her mother's grave and went on her way.

Entering the already dark house, she tip toed up to Ichabod's bedroom. Water dripped from her body, but she ignored it as she stood by his bedside.

He was tossing and turning moaning in his sleep. "I wonder what you dream?", Selena whispered.

_Dream Pov._

_Seven year old Ichabod had followed his father to see where he had taken Selena. "Selena where are you?", as he stood in a white chapel. The only thing that was unusual was the red door that stood in the distance._

_Then he saw it. His father entering the chapel closing the red door behind him. Ichabod crouched down, scared of his dark figure as his father walked pass him ignoring him._

_Ichabod growing curious opened the red door as he entered the dark room. The entire room was covered in torture devices, different chains lay along the wall. Screws of all sorts, and a spiked chair sat in front of a sarcophagus._

_"Hello Ichabod…", as he turned around quickly to find Selena leaning against the sarcophagus grinning. But this grin wasn't the warm sweet one that he had fallen in love with._

_Something was dark about it. It spoke of hatred, and evil. He backed up slowly, as Selena stared at him curiously._

_"Your not leaving are you Ichabod?", as he slowly shook his head no scared. _

_"I have a gift for you!", as she gestured towards the sarcophagus. _

_"Go ahead darling. Open it…I promise you'll love it. Go inside. I'll be in there very soon", as she moved forwards grabbing his hand._

_Ichabod had to hold in his gasp. Her hand was ice cold. "Your mother wanted me to show it to you…", she whispered giggling as she dragged him towards it._

_Pushing him towards what he soon discovered was an Iron Maiden his eyes grew scared. Standing behind him she whispered coyly in his ear, "Go ahead….open it Ichabod. Find your surprise.."._

_He moved closer, looking towards the peephole of the Iron Maiden he saw eyes. His mothers eyes. His mothers dead looking eyes._

_Giving out a strangled cry he reached out trying to open it., clawing at the lock. Finally he fell back into the spiked chair his hands digging deeply into the spikes, as lines of holes all along his hands began pouring blood._

_Sobbing he looks at his hands, as drops of blood fall to the floor. Slowly Selena walks towards Ichabod bending eye level to him._

_"Do you like your present?", taking his bloodied hand and licking it, as his blood drips down her chin. She grins once more.  
_

_Standing up, she walks towards the red door leaving him there. Slowly the Iron Maiden's door began's opening as Ichabod looks towards it._

_It flys open, as his mother's body falls from the Iron Maiden, puncture wounds all along her body, as a wave of his mother's blood envelopes him._

_End Dream Pov._

Sobbing Ichabod jerks awake, straight into the arms of Selena. Immedialty realizing it is her, his hold tightens and she shush's him softly in his ear.

"You were dreaming….", as they break apart there eyes locked on each other.

"Yes..things I had forgotten and would not like to remember..", as he looked down as the puncture wounds in his hands began bleeding slighty again.

"Perhaps the remembering is the hard road to piece of mind. What ails you Ichabod?"

Ichabod sighed, falling back into her embrace.

" I was well, it was the world that was ill. But since I came here…."

"You were not a happy man when you came. I think your wound was deeper then the wound you received from the Horseman…", as she put her warm hand to his forehead.

"But your fever is broken, and though I cannot cure the world I would make you live happily in it. Tell me what you dreamed.."

Ichabod sighed, "How I found my mother dead. How good and evil sometimes wear each other's clothes", as Selena stared at him curiously at this.

"She was an innocent, a child of nature, condemned…murdered…by my father…", as Selena's eyes widened in disbelief at this.

"Murdered..?"

"Yes, murdered to save her soul! A bible-black tyrant behind a mask of righteouness. I was seven when I lost my faith", as Selena turned away from him, holding her chest over her heart for she could have sworn she heard it breaking.

Turning around feeling more tears to pour down her face she held them in to look at Ichabod. "What do you believe in Ichabod?"

"Sense and reason, cause and consequence, an ordered universe. I should not have come to this place where my rational mind has be so controverter by the spiritual world…"

Her shoulders fell. He would not believe. Not in the power that really controls this world that we live in. He was too caught up in believing in what could be proved.

"Is there nothing you will take from Sleepy Hollow that was worth the coming here?"

Ichabod looked up surprise in his eyes as her question. She stared at her hands, trying to stop the shaking in them. Covering her hands with his, she lifted her head up to meet his gaze.

"No…not nothing. A kiss…and how rare a thing…a kiss from a lovely woman before she saw my face or knew my name", as Selena blushed.

"I found love with you. You are the only thing that has brought joy to my heart since I had stepped into Sleepy Hollow", as he softly nuzzled her warm neck.

Selena felt tingles travel all across her body, as her heart grew slightly quicker but Ichabod stopped his nuzzling to look up at her curiously.

"You are wet? Why? And where have you been all day!", as she hushed him to calm down.

"I was outside and I went to the cememtary to visit my mothers grave. That is why I am wet. It began to rain", as he nodded slowly bending back to her neck kissing and nipping at it gently.

Selena giggled. "But you still did not answer my question as to where you were the rest of the day?", as he continued his ministrations.

"I was out in the forest making sure that you were alright. That is all…", she whispered, as he began kissing to where the swell's of her breast began.

Gently he lay her down on his bed, as she stretch her arms out on each side. Slowly he began unbuttoning the front of her dress, as he pulled it off over her head.

She lay there in her petticoats and corsets. He gently unlaced her corset, as more and more flesh appeared into his reached as he caressed her soft pale skin.

There was something about her. Everytime she was with him, a primal hunger grew within him. He grew animalistic around her, and these feelings and urgings that he never had around any woman seemed to ignite once he touched her.

She was intoxicating and he couldn't have enough of her. He bent over her form and took her lips into a sweet passionate kiss, as he softly licked her lips.

Getting up on the bed he straddled her as he moved alittle to the side and blew the candle out, as darkness enveloped him.

Well there you go! The next chappy is done! I especially enjoyed writing this chapter! Not sure why but I did! Please review!


	23. Hysteria

Chapter 23

Hysteria

Hey Everybody! Man this story is just really giving me idea's! I'm so glad you like whats going on! Please read and review!

Early the next morning Ichabod turned over expectingto feel a warm body to touch but instead just found empty sheets. Opening his eyes and looking to the side he found Mrs. Van Tassel sitting in the chair beside his bed.

"You slept like the dead", she murmured quietly cutting an apple with a small knife.

"You are too kind to me…I do not look to be served by the lady of the house".

Mrs. Van Tassel smiled at this. "Nor would you be but the servant girl has vanished".

"Sarah?", he asked curiously.

"Run away, like many more--people are leaving in fear without ceremony".

"Where is…?"

"She watched over you till dawn. Now it is her turn to sleep", as she gave Ichabod a knowing look. Ichabod almost felt himself blush in embarrassment.

Mrs. Van Tassel got up, walking out the door as Masbath walked in.

"Help me. I am fit for another day, I think", as Ichabod slowly stood up stretching.

Selena sat there in her bedroom clad only in her sleepy gown, staring at her pale trembling hands. She heard a knocking at her door, as she turned around disgruntled.

"I do not wish to be disturbed".

"It's me Selena. Please can I come in, I must speak with you", Katrina whispered through the door.

"As I said before I do not wish to be disturbed. Leave me be…", as she turned back to look at her hands.

Katrina decided to ignored what Selena said opened the door slowly, peering in to find her sister alone in the dark her back to Katrina.

"Selena there's something I wish to speak to you about…..and I know you'll be angry with me", Katrina whispered once more in fear.

"What…?"

"Selena something is very wrong with you… I don't know what it is, but your not well", as Selena's head swerved around at this, her blue eyes growing black and cold.

"You are speaking nonsense Katrina. You and your head full of imagination!", as Katrina's eyes began to water.

"Ever since you have returned from the forest you have been unwell! Dark magic is plaguing you isn't it!", as Selena slowly stood up, waved her hand in the air as the door immediately shut close.

Turning around she walked towards her sister till she was an inch from her face. "What have you been up to little sister? Snooping around as always aren't you? Trying to make everyone look like the guilty party but yourself".

"I am worried about you Selena. You are not well. You are possessed by some evil…", as Selena only laughed at this.

"I am well sister. I am better then I ever have been…."

"You are not! I BEG of you tell me what ails you so I can help you".

Selena felt something. She felt sadness take over her heart. Turning away from her sister, she looked at her reflection.

"I've been having urges…"

"Urges?"

"Bad urges. My mind has been plagued with evil thoughts and my dreams with nightmares".

"What sort of evil thoughts?"

"Ichabod when he was feverish last night he called your name. Not mine…..", as tears fell from her black eyes.

"The moment I saw you in the kitchen, I took the knife because I wanted nothing more then to cut you into little pieces….."

Viciously she turned around glaring at her sister hatefully. "Stay away from him Katrina! He loves me! NOT You! Me! He wants me to love him! Me! He wants me to be with him forever! He wants me to be the mother of his children!"

"NOT YOU! HIS LOVE IS MINE FOREVER!", as she picked up a vase throwing it to the floor as the porcelain broke into a thousand pieces.

"I am plagued by evil Katrina! You are that evil! You have everything! Beauty, intelligence, charm, love from a father! You have everything I have nothing! And I only want Ichabod!", as she walked across the porcelain covered floor ignoring the pain from each step she took.

Katrina fell to the floor in hysterical sobs, as Selena continued to screech at her. "Don't you EVER EVER think you know everything because that will be the cause of your end…"

"Selena….what are they doing to you? You must tell me..are you the one behind the headless horseman murders?", she cried out in anguish.

Selena fell to the floor in hysterics as she began screaming nonsense. "I don't know. But I smell the blood on my clothes, and it won't wash off my hands! WHY WON'T IT WASH OFF! ITS ALL RED!", she screamed in agony rubbing her hands roughly against her gown.

"Why won't it go away?", she whispered weakly as she curled up into a ball into the corner.

"Where are we going Sir?", asked Masbath, as he helped Ichabod put his vest on.

"To the Notary Office".

"Why?"

"Because that is where I expect to find deposited…the last will and testament of the Elder Van Garret…"

"You have thought of something?"

"…of something you said, Young Masbath. The Widow Winship came many a day with a basket of eggs to Van Garret, who I understand had hens to spare. I begin to see. It was Van Garrets child that the widow was carrying".

"The Horseman does the killing, but I believe, at the bidding of a mortal, someone of flesh and blood."

"What? What makes you say that?"

"The witch…the crone, when I happened upon her corpse, she lay in a pool of blood. Blood poured hard from her neck. The wound was not cauterized."

"Then she was not killed by the horseman. Someone only tried to make it seem so..?"

"It was the settling of a private score. But the horseman cuts heads to a different drum. The crone pointed us to what drives the Hessian, his skull has been stolen from his grave. The person who stole it has power over the Hessian. Here is why the Headless one has returned through the gate of the Tree of the Dead. He chops heads till his own is restored".

"But what person?"

"A person who stands to gain by these murders…"

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard as a heartbreaking scream could be heard echo throughout the house.

"Selena…", Ichabod whispered leaving all reason behind as he ran out the door at full speed to her bedroom.

Reaching for the doorknob he tried to turn it but it wouldn't budge. She continued to scream, as sobbing could be heard coming forth.

"Selena! Selena! Open the door! Quickly! Open! Let me in!", as Ichabod grew fearful as he began hitting against the door.

Suddenly the screaming stopped. All was quiet. The rest of the Van Tassel's and most of the servants made it up the stairs.

"What is all the fuss about! What is going on?", as Ichabod ignored Baltus, a look of being lost in his eyes as he slowly turned the knob.

Opening the door, he found Katrina whimpering on the floor crawling to her sister. The moment he saw Selena he felt his heart break.

She sat there trembling, her eyes bloodshot and tears slid down her face. Her nightgown was bloody, as were her feet as she looked up to find Ichabod looking down at her.

Lowering her face, she turned away her face against the wall crying. Walking towards her uncaring of what the others thought, he bent down picking her up into her arms.

Immediately she began pulling away but he just softly cooed in her ear. "Do not worry my love. I will take care of you", as he took her away, as she fell helplessly into his arms holding onto him tightly.

Laying her on his bed, he continued to whisper to her once in a while caressing her hair or face. Soon she was lulled to sleep but his caress, as he kissed her warm lips getting up and quietly closing the door.

Baltus Van Tassel was already booming with anger asking Ichabod what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this Constable Crane! What is wrong with my daughter! Is she ill! Need I call for the doctor?", as Ichabod only shook his head.

"I don't believe it will be necessary. Just let her sleep. If you would excuse me Sir I must go into town", as he nodded his head toward Baltus.

Standing there perplexed Baltus only nodded his head, looking towards his wife who was only shaking her head with worry.

Young Masbath sat at the bottom of the stairs staring at the floor in thought. Hearing footsteps he looked up as Ichabod walked down the stairs concern growing on his face.

"Is she alright Sir? Will she be alright?"

"I don't know Masbath…I just don't know..", as they walked out the front door to get their horses.

Katrina stared out her window watching Ichabod and Masbath leave. Her face still tearstained she walked towards Ichabod's room.

Opening the door she found Selena crying. Lifting her head at the noise she found Katrina standing there sadly staring at her.

Selena opened her arms, as Katrina quickly ran into her arms as they held each other tightly whispering and begging apologies from each other.

Wiping away Katrina's eyes she gave a small grin to her sister. "Don't worry…we'll figure this out. I promise..", as Katrina nodded.

"But there's something I need from you Katrina. Do you have any chalk?", as realization hit Katrina's eyes she smiled and quickly ran out of the room into her own.

Katrina returned pink chalk in hand. Handing it to her sister, together they moved Ichabod's bed slightly as Selena began drawing the protection pentacle under his bed.

"Why are you drawing it Selena?"

"In case of evil that plays with his mind. And me…."

Katrina's eyes widened. "Selena…"

But Selena only smiled at her sister as she lovingly returned to the pentacle.

Well there you go! I HAVE SO MUCH INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY! No clue why though! PLEASE REVIEW!


	24. Notary Hardenbrook

Chapter 24

Notary Hardenbrook

Hey everybody! Love you guys so much! Not much to say really! I don't own Sleepy Hollow at all, I only own Selena so far. So please read and review guys! You know how much I love it!

Wagons, horses, and towns people flooded the main rode throughout the small town of Sleepy Hollow carrying with them provisions of all kinds.

Ichabod and Masbath rode pass them receiving many angry faces along the way. Ichabod tried to ignore as best as he could as they got closer to the Notary.

Down the road towards the church many people could be seen making a small crowd as Reverend Steenwych could be seen preaching using many hand movements.

"There he is! There!", as Steenwych pointed towards Ichabod noticing him in the distance.

"The desecrater of Christian burial! Twice he met the horseman, and kept his head! How is that so?"

Ichabod tried as ignore as best as he could as he felt the burning eyes of the people of Sleepy Hollow.

"The Devil protects his own!"

Reaching the Notary and tying their horse's so they wouldn't escape they entered the dusty room, full of papers and folders of evey kind.

"I take it Mr. Hardenbrook, that wills and testaments are held here on public record?"

Hardenbrook tried to act as calm as possible as he began trembling profusely. Small drops of sweat could be seen pouring down his forehead as he passed Ichabod a piece of paper.

"I believe this is what you wish to see. Take it and go!", as he handed over the Van Garret will.

"Van Garret Senior left his estate to his only kin that is to say his only son. However the son being murdered in the same instant..", as he continued to scan the document.

"The next kin after the son would be the eldest of the line from Van Garrets father's sister…none other then Baltus Van Tassel. Something else no one thought to mention".

"Well, you have found your way to it and I hope you will leave now before my windows are broken", as shouting of all sorts could be heard outside of the Notary. An angry mob had come for Ichabod.

"I am not ready to leave", as Hardenbrook seemed to whine at this wringing his hands looking around paranoid.

"A brick through your window is not what puts you in terror, Hardenbrook. There is something else…I saw your fear, and Steenwychs and the doctor's when you met at Philipse's house. And Philipse's paid with his head and you fear for your own".

"Yes it's true! But we did not know it was a murdering plot when we were drawn in!", as he began to cry.

"Drawn in by whom?"

"Mercy upon me, we meant no harm to come to her.."

"No harm to come to who?"

"But the marriage made her next of kin".

"Made who next of kin to whom? I'm confused"

"He means that Old Van Garret secretly married the Widow Winship", as Masbath watched Ichabod rub his chin deep in thought as Hardenbrook continued to babble nonsense.

"Of course! And Van Garret made a new will, leaving everything to her and her unborn child. So she stood between Baltus and the legacy! Where is the will!"

" I cannot be seen to help you..the horseman will come for me…"

"I will not leave without the very last will and testament of-"

Hardenbrook began digging through piles of papers searching through the sea of documents pulling out the second will and flinging it into Ichabod's open hands.

"Go then! I am a dead man!", he screamed at Ichabod as he began sobbing again.

"Sir…?"

Reading over the will, Ichabod realized why Masbath's father was murdered. "Young Masbath I know why your father died. That night when Van Garret quarreled with his son, Jonathan Masbath was summoned upstairs to witness the new will. Here is your father's signature. It was a death warrant."

Young masbath took the paper as he stared at it sadly.

"But the secret was not safe. Mrs. Killian the midwife was forewarned the baby was coming. So she too had to die".

Going through another piece of paper it was the marriage certificate. "The marriage certificate…Parson Steenwych married them. Doctor Lancaster confirmed the widow was pregnant. She told the secret to Philipse. Notary Hardenbrook concealed the documents…"

Hardenbrook began to moan as he ran his fingers through his hair and he began sniveling.

"And you all kept silence! Why? For some nameless dread of the man who stood to gain everything….BALTUS VAN TASSEL!"

Selena sat in Ichabod's bedroom locked away staring at the wall, until she noticed something. His ledger sat open on the desk.

Curiosity got the best of her, as she tried to direct her attention to something else but whispers sang in her ear coyly pushing her on until she was sitting at his desk reading his ledger.

Baltus Van Tassel lay circled at the bottom of his book. With dread she closed his book, as she stared at the closed book in disbelief.

He believed her father was the one behind the murders. The man she loved with every fiber of her being was accusing her father.

"How dare he..", she whispered in disgust as a dark look crossed her eyes. Turning around hearing footsteps stood Ichabod and Masbath looking quite surprised to find her.

As Ichabod and Masbath walked up the stairs they passed by Baltus Van Tassel siting there Brandy in hand running coins through his hands.

"I think there is some error in your reasoning…"

"Really?" Do give me the benefit of your…"

"All these murders just so that Baltus Van Tassel should inherit yet more land and property?"

"Precisely. Men murder for profit. Possibly you don't know New York?"

Entering the bedroom they immediately stopped their speaking to find Selena quickly standing up placing the ledger down on his table.

"Selena….", unsure of what to say.

"Umm..how are you feeling?"

"Fine", she responded coldly

"I do not wish to sound rude Selena but why are you in my room?"

"Because it is yours. I find comfort in your room and I did not wish to leave. Is it wicked of me?", smiling at him her eyes still holding their dark nature.

'No..No…"

"I missed you Ichabod. Where did you go?"

"To the notary. I had some question's to ask Hardenbrook.."

"And did you learn anything of interest?"

Ichabod and Masbath exchanged glaces unsure of what to say.

"Well….perhaps…"

"My father?"

"Your father?", as Ichabod's voice to grow squeakier.

"Yes. My father thinks you should return to New York.."

"Really why is that?"

"I don't know. Perhaps he looked in your ledger and did not like what he saw…", shrugging her shoulders and getting up leaving his ledger open.

Ichabod craned his neck to find the page in which he had wrote Selena all across the page and doodles of hearts but also there were some Katrina's once or twice written and Selena's anger seemed to fuel once again.

"He believes townfolk and country should not mix".

Ichabod opened his drawer putting away the papers from the Notary and shoving his ledger in it also closing it quickly as he turned around trying to look calm.

He knew that Mr. Van Tassel was a hard man to get along with especially if he began realizing that there was something going on between the guest and his lovely daughter.

"What have you there?"

"Evidence. I'm sorry, I must ask you -"

"Then I will leave you to your thoughts", as Ichabod expected her to walk over and kiss him until he noticed that Masbath stood right beside him.

"Sleep well", as Selena turned around and left.

Ichabod grew worried. She knew his suspicions and he began to fear that if his suspicions were correct her love for him would diminish. And that could not happen. No matter what.

To add to his worries, he noticed a giant hairy spider scuttling around the floor until it reach under his bed.

Squealing Ichabod quickly stood up on the chair looking terrified his skin becoming paper white.

"Its only a spider", as Masbath shrugged his shoulders.

"Where's it gone? Where's it gone? Have you see it!"

Masbath crouched down under the bed looking puzzled. "There's something under there.."

"Kill it! Kill it! No..no- stun it!"

"Help me move the bed", as Ichabod shook his head. "Noo..its better that you do it".

"Look"

Under the bed revealed a strange looking pentagram. Ichabod grew curious.

"The Evil Eye!"

"What….? What is…?"

"It is someone casting spells against you", as Ichabod turned his attention back to the strange symbol as he felt fear grip his heart.

Well there you go! That's chapter 24! Please enjoy and REVIEW!


	25. Hatred

Chapter 25

Hatred

Wooo…evil eye. Very evil! Lol! Anywhoo please read and review! I don't own Ichabod or Sleepy Hollow. Only Selena!

Ichabod sat at his desk late in the night only a small candle keeping the darkness from taking over his room. Looking through different papers and notes he had made he discussed them in his mind wondering how it all fit together.

Suddenly a noise was heard of a door opening and creaking on the stairs. Standing up quickly he shook Masbath awake who was asleep on a chair besides him. Taking a latern Ichabod quickly followed as Masbath somewhat sluggishly.

They saw a figure in a long black cape carrying a latern making their way out the front door of the residence. Ichabod and Masbath quickly followed the figure into the dark night as it moved quickly as if floating over the fog into the dark tree's.

Selena stood there looking out her window watching Ichabod and Masbath running through the tree's. "I wonder what they are up too?"

As quickly as she could she grabbed her shawl, ran down the stairs as quietly as she could and out into the dark night.

Ichabod and Masbath advanced towards a hill as Ichabod pistol in hand stopped Masbath but continued forward himself.

Peeking over, he found a semi naked man and a semi naked woman in a sexual position. Upon further looking he finds it to be the Lady Van Tassel, ripping the man's shirt from his body as she grabbed a small knife lifting it.

Ichabod was about to shout out, until she raising the knife and slices a line along her hand, as blood began to spill from her hand.

She began to rub her bleeding hand all over her partners back as he grunted in desperation. Her partner raised her hand and began sucking and licking her blood. Ichabod held in his disgust as on further inspection he found it to be Reverund Steenwych.

Ichabod's eyes widened as he backed away seeing more then enough.

Selena made her way through the dark forest seeing a small light. She followed it, creeping up behind the bushes. She stopped as her breath seemed to leave her body.

There lay Ichabod and her sister in a sexual position both half naked as Katrina began pulling Ichabod's shirt over his head as he moved forward taking Katrina's lips into a sweet passionate kiss.

Selena grabbed her chest trying to breath, as her image became blurry for tears already began to pour from her eyes. "No..no..its not possible. That can't be them…", she whispered her voice broken.

"But it is Selena..", a voice cooed in her ear. "Don't deny what you see. He does not love you. He used you, for his own pleasure. He knows of your feelings for him and used it for his own sick advantage".

Selena began backing up, all the while watching them as Ichabod's hands moved up Katrina thighs spreading them.

Turning around as quickly as she could she ran. She didn't care where she was running to but as long as she would not have to watch them. It was true. Ichabod did not care for her. He used her because of how naïve she was.

He cared for nothing but himself. She tried to run as fast as she could almost hopping that the images couldn't catch up with her but it was no luck. They stayed imbedded in her mind.

Selena fell to the floor in a heap sobbing in agony. "Why..? How? How could he do this to me?"

"Has my love mean nothing to him?", as her eyes grew dark and angry.

"But why am I not surprise? I knew he was sleeping with that little whore! How dare I think of her as a sister!", standing up as the leaves seem to disapeer beneath her.

She marched through the forest making her way through the arch of tree's reaching the cave of the Crow. Immediately her anger disapeered slowly as she noticed the dried blood that lay on the leaves and the figure that lay among them.

Her heart jumped to her throat as she rushed quickly to the figure. She held back a scream as her hand covered her mouth, turning away.

Her head had been removed. She was dead. They had killed the last person she could turn to. Sighing she fell to the ground and hugged her trembling form. Looking up she quietly stood up, walking into the cave. A fire had been here.

It had gone out pretty quicky so things were salvaged. Making her way through the debri she found a few books. She began pulling them off the shelves as they fell to the floor in a heap. Opening them one by one, skimming through the pages she looked for dark spells.

"Revenge Spell", she murmered looking at the different ingredients and magical sayings.

"Why are you doing this Selena?"

"It should be the question why I'm not doing this?"

"But you have never done Black magik. Mother always told you there can be no good in black magik. Rememeber. Magik is neither good nor bad, it's the way you use it that makes it good or evil".

"Well then I wish to make it evil!"

"No your don't…You are too good for it. What would mother say? Do you really think she would be happy? She worked so hard to teach and show you the beauty of magik and the good that can come from it".

Selena snorted at this.

"My conscience is trying to teach me how to be a better person. What sort of game is this? I do not care for what you say? He lied to me. His love for me was a façade, to get what he wanted. My sister went behind my back, because the man she loves has died she went for the man I loved more then life".

"I know your heart is breaking but what if it wasn't them. Maybe it was a trick of the mind".

"It was no trick!", as she grabbed her head screaming. "Just get out of my head! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But you are alone Selena…", as she opened her eyes looking around the dark room. No one. (lol! I had to go Mort rainy there!)

Breathing deeply, shakely she stood up walking out of the cave dropping the book on the ground leaving it to be forgotten.

Ichabod returned to Masbath a look of surprise in his eyes. "What was there?"

"Something I wish I had not seen. A beast with two backs".

"A beast with ? What next in these bewitched woods?", he asked in awe as they returned to the Van Tassel Residence.

Returning up to his bedroom, he noticed the small drawer was slightly opened. Fearing the worst he opened the drawer to find the documents missing. She had taken them.

Selena sat there in front of the fire, poking it with a twige as the documents burned its yellow paper curling to a black.

Using the twige she drew small images of different symbols into the ash wondering when Ichabod would arrive to find her and the already burnt documents.

She heard it. The sounds of hoof beats. Standing up and turning around she found Ichabod standing there.

"You took the papers and burned them?"

"So you would not have them to accuse my father", not looking him in the eye for fear she would scream at him till her voice would go hoarse.

"I…I accuse no one. But if there is guilt I cannot alter it no matter how much it grieves me. And no spells of yours can alter it either".

"If you believe guilt of his then you should be looking at yourself also Constable Crane", her voice growing cold and hateful. Ichabod was taken aback. "Constable Crane? She had never used his name like that.

"I do not understand what you mean Selena"

Selena snorted, turning away.

"If you knew my father you would not have such harsh thoughts about him. With everything I have come to realise that you care nothing for me".

"Take that back! Take it back I say!", as Ichabod grew angry with her confession.

"Never! You have taken my heart and yet you stomp on it! With what you have done with my sister and with your thoughts of my father! You disgust me!", her voice breaking.

Ichabod sighed in dispair. "Selena. If your father is guilty there is nothing I can do. I am pinioned by a chain of reasoning! Why else would his four friends conspire to conceal..?"

"You are the constable. Not I. So find another chain of reasoning and let me be", as she pulled off a chain which held his mother's ring from around her neck. Sliping it off her neck she threw it at him.

"You have my heart no longer Ichabod Crane. You can take your whore, and your reasoning and go to hell! For I wipe my hands clean of you!"

Ichabod rushed forward grabbing her arm tightly, turning her around. "Why do you say such things? I am lost in a sea of confusion Selena. Something else plagues your mind. Not only my thoughts of your father but what else? Please I beg of you tell me!"

Wrenching her arm of his she glared at his hatefully. "Do not play coy with me Constable Crane. I know what you did. I saw it. I cannot believe I was foolish to believe that I would give everything to you. All of me. I was willing to be yours forever".

Ichabod was once again taken aback by this confession. She was willing to be his forever. To stay with him and be his wife. He grew heartsick. But still what was she talking about? What did he do?

Walking away, she pulled herself up on her horse as it reared. "Goodbye Ichabod Crane. I curse the day you came to Sleepy Hollow!", as she galloped away into the fields.

Ichabod fell to his knee's in anguish. The one thing that made him truly happy had confessed her hatred for him. It was too much for him. How much more of this could he take?

"She will not see you", as Lady Van Tassel having a bit of a problem lifting the small pot from the fire with her wounded hand.

"Did she say anything?"

"Only that she will not come down"

"I see. Thankyou", as he turned around his heart breaking even more.

"Constable", Lady Van Tassel whispered as Ichabod grew tense.

"You have not asked me how I hurt my hand since yesterday, which would have been polite. In fact, you have been careful not to look at it as not to mention it".

Carefully she stripped off the bandage sticking it in Ichabod face. Ichabod gulped.

"Yes, I'm sorry. How did you..?"

"I know you saw me", she whispered.

"What?"

"I know you followed me last night. You must promise not to tell my husband what you saw. Promise!", as Ichabod tried to pull away quickly but she grabbed on holding him tightly.

"Reverend Steenwych has power over me"

"P-p-power?"

"He knows something terrible against my dear husband. What you witnessed was a price of Steenwychs silence".

"What does Steenwych know?"

"Later, later…", as the front door was heard opening as Baltus Van Tassel ran in quickly.

"The town is in ferment! Horror piled on tragedy! Hardenbrook is dead. Strangled!", he said breathlessly.

Grabbing his flagon he began to take sips from it.

"Oh..! That harmless old man?", grabbing her chest in sadness.

"Hanged himself in the night!"

"Hanged himself?", Ichabod asked flabbergasted.

"Reverend Steenwych has called a meeting at the church tonight. Every man, woman, and child. He will speak against you. If you are wise you will be gone from here. Steenwychs congregation is already halfway to being a mob".

"I will go when I have done what I came to do and leave with the thing I love most", he murmured.

"And what is that Constable?", Lady Van Tassel asked.

"Something very important to my heart", as she only nodded in suspicion.

Lady Van Tassel walked towards her husband to calm him down. Baltus noticed the wound on her hand.

"What is this?"

"I was careless with a kitchen knife.."

"The wound looks angry".

"I'll bind it later with wild arrowroot flowers. I know where I'll find some. Will you ride with me?"

Ichabod silently slipped away walking up to his room all the while thinking of Selena.

yawn! Okie dokie! There's the next chapter! Oh yeah and I just wanted to say that I am going to be writing a sequel to this! Not exactly about what yet but I do want to write a sequel so please review!


	26. Daddy Dearest

Chapter 26

Daddy Dearest

God I love writing this story so much! Lol! Anywhoo I don't own Sleepy Hollow or any of its characters other then Selena! Please read and review!

Baltus sat there on his horse as the church bell could be heard ringing for the town meeting. Lady Van Tassel was sitting on the ground on the edge of the forest picking arrowroot flowers.

"Come! Hurry up! The meeting bell has started toning!"

Lady Van Tassel only stared up at him smiling.

Baltus looked around nervously as he turned back to his wife to find the Headless horseman right behind her his sword unsheathed.

Growing paper white, he turned and galloped in fear.

All throughout the walk towards the church Selena would not look at her sister neither speak to her. She was deathly calm and that scared Katrina to no end.

"They are accusing him of the murders Selena. But we know he's innocent", as Selena only shook her head her eyes dazed.

"Are you feeling well Selena?"

Once again a nod was all Katrina received from her stoic sister.

Sighing she continued walking.

"The Horseman…!", as Selena and Katrina stopped walking turning around to find their father barely hanging onto his horse as he slipped off grabbing hold of his daughters.

"Save me…"

"Father?"

"He killed her.."

Baltus grabbed Selena growing scared. "The Horseman killed your step mother!"

All of a sudden hoof beats could be heard and the neighing of a horse. The Horseman came to view galloping down the main rode of Sleepy Hollow towards the church.

Quickly Baltus began ushering his daughters into the church as Ichabod and Masbath quickly followed.

Once they entered the church people were running around rifles in hand breaking windows readying to fire. Women sat in pews praying to God as they held their crying children.

Ichabod looked towards Masbath. "I know what you are thinking".

"It seems Baltus Van Tassel is not the one who controls the headless horseman", Masbath answered back some what proudly.

Ichabod moved towards to the window to find the Horseman on Daredevil standing outside of the small picket gate of the church. Throwing an axe on the ground of the church, immediately it disintegrated into ash's.

Realization hit Ichabod. The Horseman could not enter. They were safe. He could not stand on holy ground. Looking around trying to find Selena he found her following her father, Katrina right behind her.

Selena turned around glaring at Ichabod her eyes accusing him of all. Rushing over quickly he grabbed her hand pulling her in his direction as she tried to fight him off.

"Let go of me Constable! Let go of me!", she began screaming but he would not let go. He would not let her go no matter what.

Turning her around he pulled her into his arms into a passionate kiss, as her fighting immediately stopped. Her arms fell to her sides, as she fought back against his lips her anger fueling their kiss even more.

They were in their own world to not even notice the madness going around them. Slowly they fell apart as his grip on her softened.

Caressing her cheek, her eyes fluttered open a hazy look over them. He smiled a small smile, as his unruly hair fell in his eyes. "What ever you might of seen believe me when I tell you this Selena. I love you. No one else can take your place".

Selena felt tears come to her eyes.

"I know there is a bit of a witch in you Selena"

"Why would you say that?", she asked growing scared.

"Because you have bewitched me", as she felt her heart swell with joy. Once again he pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly as gun shots were heard firing off. Once again they kissed each other passionately wanting nothing more then to make love.

But their kissing was cut short by the sound of shouting, as Reverund Steenwych was holding onto Baltus Van Tassel screaming at him.

"You'll kill us all!", as he shoved Baltus to the side as Baltus stumbled over falling, hitting the pews.

"You're the one the Horseman wants!", as Selena and Ichabod stood there holding each other looking at Baltus in horror.

Ichabod let go of her as he started pushing pass people to get to the fighting men.

Selena grabbed her chest in horror as she fell to the floor looking through the folds of her gown discovering a small piece of pink chalk.

"Why should we die for you? Get out!"

"Stop this..!", Ichabod screamed shoving pass people.

"The Horseman cannot enter! It does not matter who he wants! He cannot cross the gate!"

A man standing towards one of the windows fired his gun screaming, "He's coming back!"

The panic in the small church seemed to grow even more.

"We have to save ourselves!", Steenwych screamed as Baltus pulled out the pistol from Ichabod's holster.

"No! Unhand me! Stand off!", as Baltus aimed his pistol at everyone, as they slowly backed away.

The Headless Horseman stopped at the gate, pulling out a large sort of stake from the fence tieing it to the rope he had with him.

"The person to lay hands on me will have a bullet!", as Doctor Lancaster pushed pass everyone.

"Enough have already died! It is time to confess our sins and ask God to forgive our trespasses", as Lancaster looked at Steenwych meaningfully.

Katrina sat next to her sister, watching her draw the pentagram in the middle of the floor.

"Selena! What is going on?"

Selena grew silent as her hand stilled. Turning her head towards her sister, she let out a shrilling scream.

Katrina immediately backed away. _"It's happening again…"_

"How dare you come near me you little whore…", as she crawled across the floor towards Katrina.

"Selena please stop. What is wrong with you? Why do you say such things to me?"

"Because its true Katrina. I saw what you did! I know what you have been doing. How dare you play innocent with me!"

"Selena, I did nothing wrong. I have done nothing to make you say such harsh things to me", as Katrina spoke as calmy as she could.

Steenwych grew angry. "Don't be a fool! I warn you Doctor Lancaster…"

"What is it? What is it that you know?", as Baltus entered the conversation to find out what his friends concocted behind his back.

"Your four friends played you false. We were devilishly possessed by one who---"

But before he could say anything Reverund Steenwych grabbed a large ornated cross and slammed it into Lancaster's head as Doctor Lancaster fell to the floor in a heap.

Baltus fired his pistol at Steenwych in the stomach, as Steenwych also fell to the floor. The two men lay there in a puddle of there own blood.

Everyone grew in fear, watching Steenwych try to gurgle something. Baltus looked around horrified at everyone backing up even more.

"There is a conspiracy here! And I will seek it out!", as he backed away to a balcony as the stake the horseman had made crashed through the window, spearing through Baltus as blood spilled everywhere.

Looking up from her crawling, Selena looked up to find her father staring at her. His eyes wide and glazed over as the spell seemed to break within her as she screamed in anguish.

Katrina sat there in shock, tears running down her face watching her sister run towards the balcony. Ichabod not far behind her.

The Horseman dragged Baltus away as Baltus slammed into the fence becoming stuck. The Horseman turned around, sword unsheathed as he drew it down as Baltus's head was chopped off.

Selena screamed once more as she fell to the floor. Ichabod quickly grabbed her holding her in his arms as he noticed something. A small necklace that lay across her neck was the same that the Crow wore before she died.

His eyes widened. No this could not be happening. It wasn't possible. She wasn't….she couldn't be. Shaking his head he pulls her towards him, as he snuggled his head into her bossum as tears began to blur his eyes.

He heard something fall to the floor. Moving his head away from her chest he looked down a find a small piece of pink chalk its residue also on her fingers. Standing up holding her still in his arms, he looked over the other end of the balcony to find the same pentagram that lay under his bed drawn on the wooden floorboards of the church.

"The Evil Eye again…", he whispered.

He let out a small gasp of disbelief. "Oh God…it was you..", his voice breaking.

The full impact of this hit Ichabod, as he crumbled to the floor sobbing holding her tightly to him.

"Selena…forgive me. Forgive me for everything. My love for you was not powerful enough…"

Selena lay there serenely in her bed, as Ichabod lay besides her his head laying on her chest listening to her heartbeat.

"I had made love to the devil. Your beauty, intelligence, your goodness…it was just a mask to pull me into your web of evil. I had been so naïve to find love within you that I let go of all the strange suspicions I had in you. For just one moment…I wanted to believe I was a real man in your life. That I could shelter you and maybe I was…maybe I wasn't".

He looked up to her face almost hopping to find her dark azure eyes looking down at him. He fell back to her chest of the memories he had with her seem to flutter back.

_Memory_

_"What do you dream of most Ichabod?", as they lay there naked as day in her bed as his head snuggled against her chest pushing back the hair that stuck to his sweating forehead._

_"Dream's are nothing but for children Selena"_

_"Why would you say that?", as small smile growing on her lips. Moving around he lay on top of her casting a shadow over her as he pulled the covers over their heads._

_"Because dreams are things that don't come true. They are just the way our imagination works..", bending down giving her a soft chaste kiss._

_Running her fingers through his hair she smiled. "I dreamed of you and you came to me. If this is my imagination then I never want to leave it.."_

Ichabod felt his heart clench in pain. That was the second time they had made love. That time being even slower and more intimate. Ichabod felt himself start to break once again.

_Memory_

_She had decided to pull him out towards the meadow, although he really should have been working on the case._

_"Selena I really shouldn't. I need to be working on this case…",but she pouted at him._

_"Just spend an hour with me..that is all I ask of you Ichabod. Just spend it with me…",as he only smiled._

_"You are wicked..", as Selena squealed running to him and jumping into his arms as they both fell over into the long grass._

Ichabod sighed deeply standing up from the bed. He looked down towards Selena's form.

"It was an evil spirit that possessed you. I pray God it is satisfied now, and that you find peace. Good-Bye Selena. The Evil Eye has done its work….My life is over, spared for a lifetime of horrors in my sleep, waking each day to grief. You are the only happiness I have had in my life since the death of my mother. I will cherish, and I will love no other but you and although my soul will be sent to hell for my crimes that I had spent with you I will take the torture and remember your loving face in my darkest of times. You were my light through the darkness", as he stood up, leaving a small gently kiss just wanting one more taste of her. Sighing deeply he walked out the door.

Opening the door he found Katrina sitting there crying. He nodded his head at her giving her a small fake smile.

Walking down the stairs, he pulled out his ledger full of his confessions of his love for Selena. Skimming through it he threw it into the fire, as he turned around walking out the door.

A coach was waiting outside for him, to take him back to the city. Masbath stood there angry tears flashing in his eyes.

"But who will look for the truth when you have gone?"

"There is no more truth to be found. That is why I can go and leave this wretched place behind me"

"You think it's Selena don't you?"

Ichabod turned around in anger. "That can never be uttered! Never! You tell no one…"

"A strange sort of witch, with a kind and loving heart. How can you think so?"

"I have a good reason", as he handed the coachman the last of his bags.

"Then you are bewitched by reason!"

"I am beaten down by it! It's hard lesson for a hard world, and you had better learn it, Young Masbath. Villiany wears many mask, none so dangerous as the mask of virtue".

Breathing deeply he continued. "The one thing that I love most in all the world is the one thing that I cannot be with and must turn my back against it. Farewell Young Masbath", as he turned around stepping into the coach.

He stole one more glance at the manor, as his eyes darted towards Selena window. He could have sworn he caught a glimpse of her in the window as his coach pulled away.

Young Masbath stood there, wipping away the tears that wouldn't go away.

Selena had awakened to the sound of yelling. More Ichabod's yelling, as she stood up towards her window to find a coach riding away Ichabod inside it.

"Ichabod..", he voice cracking and weak. "Ichabod..Ichabod! ICHABOD! ICHABOD!",she began screaming ignoring the pain in her voice. Running out the door, passing by her sister, who began screaming her name she ran down the stairs and out the door as she ran into the road but Masbath grabbed her and as she fell to the floor screaming in pain as Masbath held her closely telling her to calm down.

Sitting in his carriage Ichabod could have sworn he heard his name being called but he ignore it thinking it was his head playing tricks with him.

"Its best if you go inside Miss. Selena…", he dragged her inside, as Ichabod's name was constantly whispered from her lips. He set her in a chair besides the fire.

Katrina and Masbath sat outside, whispering amongst each other. "It is not my sister Masbath. She would never do anything like that, and now her spirit is broken because he left. Oh Masbath what are we going to do?"

Ichabod sat there in the coach as the coach passed by Doctor Lancaster's office as the headless corpses of Baltus and Lady Van Tassel lay in coffins ready to be buried.

Leaning back against the seat he felt something brushing against his chest. Opening his jacket he pulled out the book that Selena had given to him. Opening the book, he skimmed through the pages until he reached a page which held the picture of the pentagram but what really got him was the title.

"For the Protection of a Loved One Against Evil Spirits..", as realization came to him. Selena was not the murderer. She was trying to protect him. What a fool he had been!

"But who….?", he whispered. Looking down at his hands at the scars from the puncture wounds. "Of course!"

Banging on the door of the carriage he began yelling, "Van Ripper! Turn the coach around!"

"What?"

"Turn around! Now!"

Selena sat there in pain, tears falling down her red and blotchy face. He had left her. The man she loved had left her. She had nothing to live for now. Her world had shattered. She heard a creak of a floorboard but ignored it.

She heard it coming towards her now louder, and louder. Moving up somewhat clumsy she looked up as her eyes widened and her face grew extremely pale.

"Dearest Step daughter…You look as if you've seen a ghost..", as Lady Van Tassel stood there smiling at Selena. Selena fell to the floor unconscious. "I'll find your stupid sister later…", smiling as she walked towards Selena's body.

WELL WELL! THE TRUTH HAS BEEN DISCOVERED! MAUHAHAHH! LOL! PLEASE REVIEW! I actually wrote this chapter listening to H.I.M. "Join me". It's what inspired me to write this chapter and give me the sort of sorrow between Selena and Ichabod. If you want you should definitely listen to it while reading this chapter! Anywhoo PLEASE REVIEW! I LIVE FOR IT!


	27. Murderer

Chapter 27

Okay H.I.M. has seriously been giving me idea's and the group "The Cure". The songs, Join me in death, Razorblade romance, and right here in my arms and I will always love you. I have been listening to it non stop while writing. Its addictive and now with the mood of Selena and Ichabod its very helpful. Lol! I'm so glad everyone thought the chapter was sad. I didn't want to make it too sappy cause then you would think it was just so cheesy but I do like my sad parts in my stories, if you've read all of them you will understand. Lmfao. Well anyway read and review! I don't own sleepy hollow!

Mrs. Lancaster came to the sound of the banging door to find a flushed Constable standing there. He shoved pass her apologizing. "Pardon my intrusion…"

There lay in the room two open coffins on the floor holding the headless bodies of Baltus and Lady Van Tassel.

Ichabod bent down, taking the hand of Lady Van Tassel staring at the gash in her hand. "No blood flow, no clotting, no healing. When this cut was made this woman was already dead."

Ichabod ran out of Dr. Lancaster's office climbing up to the driving seat of the coach, riding away leaving Van Ripper urinating on the side of the road.

_Dream_

_"Mother…father says if I do not go to bed the monsters will come out and take me..", as Elizabeth smiled shushing her daughter._

_"Do not worry Selena. No matter what I won't let the monsters touch you"._

_"You promise?"_

_"Of course."_

_"But then in the future you won't want me protecting you"_

_"Why would you say that?", staring at her mother confused._

_"Well, when your older you'll want your night in shining armour to come to protect you. You'll want him to sweep you up in his arms, and carry you into the light", as she tucked Selena into her bed._

_"But boys are disgusting"_

_"You think that now but give it a few years and you'll be dreaming of them."_

_"Never mother..", as her mothers gentle laugh lulled her to sleep._

Selena's eyes squinted open to the sound of Lady Van Tassel's whispering voice. She noticed a piece of her raven colored hair in the hands of her step mother, as she threw it into the fire.

Looking around she immediately realized she was in the windmill that did not lay far from her home. Lady Van Tassel pulls out a skull from her silk drawstring bag as she began to whisper once more.

"Rise up once more, my Dark Avenger! Rise up! One more night of beheading! Rise up with your sword and your mistress of the night will make you whole, a head for a head. My unholy horseman..Rise..rise..rise from the earth! Come forth again through the Tree of the Dead! Come now for….Selena..!"

Deep within the forest where the Tree of the Dead lay the leaves began to scatter as wind picked up. Quickly the tree opened wide as the Horseman flew from the opening galloping into the dark woods.

Selena somewhat groggily moved up as Lady Van Tassel turned around smiling.

"Awake at last. Did you think it was all a nasty dream? Alas no."

Selena was silent for a moment. This night she will die. But why should she care. Ichabod had left and her father had died. But Katrina. She was still alive. She must be strong for her sister.

"My father saw the horseman kill you…"

"He saw the horseman coming to me with his sword unsheathed! But it is I who govern the horseman, my dear, and Baltus did not stay to see!"

"But there was your body!"

"The Servant girl Sarah. I always thought her useless but she turned out useful. Tomorrow I'll totter out the woods spin a tale how I found Baltus and Sarah in the act of lust….as I watched, the horseman was upon them. And off went Sarah's head! I fainted and remember nothing more…"

"Who are you?"

"My family name is Archer.."

"The Archer..", as Selena seemed to rememeber the symbol that lay carved in the back of the hearth of her old home.

"I lived with my mother and father and my sister in a gamekeepers cottage not far from here…"

"Until one day, my father died, and the landlord who received many years of loyal service from my parents evicted us. No one in this God fearing town would take us in…because my mother was suspected of witchcraft."

Young Masbath and Katrina sat in the dark listening to Lady Van Tassel speak of her life, as Masbath gripped his rifle tightly.

"She was no witch, but I believe she knew much that lies under the surface of life and she schooled her daughters well while we lived as outcasts in the western woods. She died within a year and my and I remained in our refuge, seeing now a soul…..until gathering fire wood one day, we crossed the path of the hessian…"

"I saw his death…and from that moment I offered my soul to Satan if he would raise the hessian from the grave to avenge me."

"Avenge you?"

"Againest Van Garret! Who evicted my family, against Baltus Van Tassel who, with his wife and simpering children, stole our home! I swore I would make myself mistress of all they had…"

Lady Van Tassel gave a sick cackle as she continued. "The easiest part was the first…to enter your house as your mothers sick nurse and put her body in the grave while mine in the marriage bed."

Selena gave a sad cry as she hid her face into her hands. Her dear mother….how could she?

"Not quite so easy to secure my legacy. Lust delivered Reverund Steenwych to my power. Fear did the same for Notary Hardenbrook. The Drunken Philips succumbed for a share of the proceeds, and the Doctors silence I exchanged for my complicity in his fornications…"

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Young Masbath and her sister standing there. Worry grew within her immediately.

"Yes…you have everything now", Selena said acting as calmy as possible.

"No my dear..you do by your fathers will! I get everything in the event of you and your sisters death!", as Lady Van Tassel walked closer to her sighing.

"Such a powerful young woman you are my sweet little Selena. But you are weak now…I see it in your eyes. You are going to die very soon and the man you love more then life has left you", as Selena stared at the wooden floor trying to block out her voice.

"Didn't you ever wonder about little mood swings you had?". Selena's head immediate looked up at Step mother.

"It was you…you put a spell on me. You played with my mind", as disbelief settled in her eyes.

"But of course my dear. I had almosted hoped that if I played with you well enough that you would finally break and you would kill that simpering little sister yours. In the process you would killed yourself. But you were so strong, trying to break through. It was fun to watch you so lost in confusion", she murmured sarcastically.

Lady Van Tassel moved towards Selena bending down and snatching the lovely bauble that lay across her neck. "You are finished. Just as my sister is…"

"It was the Crow you killed. Your own sister…"

"She brought it upon herself!", she screamed

"BY HELPING YOU AND YOUR MASTER!", she screamed as she turned around facing Masbath and Katrina.

"Well…well…well…the youngest Van Tassel! SILLY BOY! You brought my next victim! How easy this will be!", as Selena quickly stood up running towards her sister and friend grabbing their hands as they ran down the steps pushing the door open and exiting the Windmill.

"The Horseman comes! And tonight he comes for you!", she yelled in joy.

Just as they were exiting Ichabod arrived on the coach. Immediately he noticed Selena and ran to her side, as she jumped into his arms as he grabbed her face in his hands passionately kissing her tighting his grip on her. "Awwww….how cute", Lady Van Tassel cackled once again.

The pulled apart slowly as Ichabod caressed her face. "Thank God…"

They heard the neigh of a horse as Lady Van Tassel disapeered on her horse into the western woods. Another neigh was heard as the Horseman arrived sword already unsheathed in hand.

"Quickly!", as Ichabod and the rest of them ran into the Windmill as they shut the door dropping heavy sandbags on the door. Pounding could be heard on the door as the doors slighty shaked. "It won't hold…"

The Horseman sword in hand began pounding at the door as chunks of wood flew everywhere. Lantern in hand Ichabod, and the others backed away from the door as ichabod spun looking around for some idea.

He noticed a ladder and immediately began ushering them towards it. "Get up these stairs. Open the door to the roof and wait."

Selena, Katrina, and Masbath obeyed as one by one they climbed Ichabod not far behind them. While on the wooden platform Ichabod grabbed a wooden lever as the Windmill began to creek and groan as the gears began turning.

AND THERE YOU GO! ANOTHER CHAPTER! SO IT WAS LADY VAN TASSEL! BUM BUM BUM! Haha…yeah…okay..lmfao. PLEASE REVIEW!


	28. End of it all

Chapter 28

Well, to put it as easily as possible. I have risen from the grave. On with the story! BUT as I type away this chapter, I'm also watching Sleepy Hollow to perhaps give me ideas to finish off the rest of the story and to help me with the sequel that I PLAN to write. I apologize once more. Please review, you know how much I love it.

The End of it all

The wind mill rotors began to slowly move as the creaking grew louder and louder. Ichabod turned away from the banging door towards the girls and Masbath.

"Ichabod come on…", Selena cried out.

"Keep climbing. I will follow…"

"Hopefully", he whispered as he returned to the bags of grain continually placing them on the small doors from leading the Horseman to them. The banging continued as a large axe began cutting shards of wood from the door.

Ichabod yelped in realization that this was his time to go. Quickly he climbed up the stairs as the headless horseman broke through the door, noticing Ichabod and quickly followed up. The headless horseman made a slash with his sword as he tried to connect it to any part of Ichabods body.

Ichabod slowed down a bit and kicked the headless horseman knocking him out for a few seconds giving Ichabod just enough time to finish the climb. Selena and Masbath grabbed each of his hands helping him up.

Ichabod turned around realizing the Horseman was just a few steps away. Grabbing the latern from within Katrina's hand he threw it down into the room, as the latern shattered setting the bags of grain ablaze.

Shutting the small trap door to keep the headless horseman locked inside he turned to the small group.

"Get to the crest of the roof and be ready to jump".

"Jump? Jump from where!", they yelled in surprise.

Slowly they climbed as the continuation of the Horsemans axe broke through the wood.

"Jump for the sails! Wait till I give the word!"

"Oh lord..", Selena whispered.

"Ichabod I don't think I can do this!", Katrina yelled in fear.

"Have no fear Katrina…", as he turned to Selena in need of help.

Coming closer to Ichabod, "Ichabod help hold onto Katrina and both of you go down togther".

"Are you positive..?"

"I will be fine. Just watch over Katrina".

He nodded.

Masbath went first. Jumping he reached the sail and held on tighty, as he heard the fire growing quickly shattering the small windows.

"Go next Selena!"

"No Ichabod! You and Katrina go first! I will follow!"

Worried crossed his face, but he swallowed his uneasiness and he jumped with Katrina. Both hit the sail with a loud thud. A look of discomfort crossed Ichabods face. Turning his head to see Selena he noticed her to be missing.

"SELENA!"

Nothing. Silence reached his ears.

Once Ichabod and Katrina had hit the bottom immediately Ichabod began running around different parts of the WindMill trying to catch a glimpse of Selena. Nothing. She had disapeered into thin air.

The Windmill not a few seconds later blew up into a large flame. Dispair grew in the pit of his stomach as his eyes glossed over with tears.

"Ichabod!", he heard Katrina screaming as she ran towards him grabbing his hand.

Pulling him farther into the field.

Lady Van Tassel sat on her horse, Selena unconscious sitting in front of her. She smiled taunting him. Ichabod saw red at that moment.

"Return her to me!"

"Catch her if you can Constable", she laughed as she road away into the Western Woods her laughter echoing in the darkness.

Suddenly a large banging could be heard, as the Horseman broke through the wooden doors.

"We must leave at once!", as they ran towards the carriage.

"I thought he was dead?", Katrina murmered while running.

"That's the problem! He was dead to begin with!", climbing up Ichabod snaps the reins. They were off!

"Where are we going!"

"Into the Western Woods! We must get Selena back!"

"He's right behind us!", Masbath yelled.

"Grab the reins Masbath! Head for the Tree of the Dead!", as Ichabod slowly moved up climbing his way to the back of the carriage. Grabbing his Satchel he was prepared to fight back if necessary.

"Look out..!", Katrina screamed as Ichabod looked up to find the Horseman about to bring down his sword. Clang!

Ichabod recoiled just saving himself from being shredded.

The Horseman drew himself back reaching up to the side of he carriage speeding up.

"Masbath! You must not let him get ahead of us!", as Masbath slowly moved the carriage to the side of the of where the horseman rode. The Horseman slowed back once more reaching the back of the carriage. As Ichabod just reached his balance, the carriage had hit a rock causing the carriage to bump up.

Ichabod fell over as he held onto the side of the carriage as branches and leaves hit him everywhere. He holds on for his dear life, trying to hold back his random yells.

The Horseman falls behind.

They had finally reached the Tree of the Dead. Selena lay there in a pile amongst the dead leaves. Ichabod immediately jumped off of the moving carriage and ran as quickly as his legs could to her side.

Falling to his knee's he reached out and pulled her into his arms. Slowly and gently as he could he removed some of the random pieces of hair that covered her face.

"No…", he whispered.

Opening her eyes, Lady Van Tassel smiled.

"My savoir…", as she slapped him in the face with all her might. Ichabod ignored the burning sensation in his face as he turned back to her grabbing her arms yelling in anger.

"What have you done with her!"

"Oh no worries Constable, the Horseman will have her soon enough".

As she released herself from his hold.

"I will have you dead for this", Ichabod whispered with as much hate as possible wyst he searched for his pistol.

"Looking for this Constable?", he heard Lady Van Tassel sing sweetly.

He looked up.

She held his pistol in her hands.

Katrina and Masbath slowly exited the carriage.

"Still alive? How suprising!", she screamed with delight.

"Run Katrina..", Ichabod murmured.

Cocking her pistol she smiled in joy.

"Yes,do run. And jump. And skip. And now lets see a somersault!", as she aimed.

"But wait…", she whispered.

"Ha, ha, ha…he comes now", as she pointed her pistol in the direction of the dark woods. Katrina stopped running and Ichabod looked up. The Horseman sword raised walked into the opening.

"Run!", as he got up to take down the Lady Van Tassel. Lady Van Tassel immediately turned around, took aim and fired hitting Ichabod in the chest.

"Ichabod!", Katrina screamed running back towards him.

Lady Van Tassel let out a large laugh, as she quickly moved towards the grave of the Horseman. Jumping down into the grave, she grabbed Selena's unconscious body and dragged her out.

Selena lets out a quiet moan, grabbing her head in pain. Suddenly she winces in pain, as her hair is grabbed and pulled as she is pushed up to stand.

"HERE SHE IS! TAKE HER! SHES YOURS!", she screams as the Horseman began to quickly move. Pushing Selena down to the grown harshly, she ran towards her horse.

Ichabod moans in pain grabbing his chest.

"Sir, you're…you're not dead..?"

"Not…yet…"

Ichabod looked up trying to comprehend what was going on. Weary and tired he noticed that Selena was alright. But not for long, as the Horseman stood just a few feet in front of her sword raised.

Getting up, he ran full force towards Lady Van Tassel tackles her down to the floor as the small bag containing the horseman's skull rolled out.

Ichabod crawled as quickly as he could towards the skull, but Ichabod was held back by Lady Van Tassel. Climbing farther upon him she grabbed his hair pulling with all her might, as he yelled out in pain.

He struggled with all his might to escape her grasp. Masbath, grabbed a large branch from the ground raised it above his head as he brought it down about to hit Lady Van Tassels head.

Moaning in pain, Selena stood up quickly but stumbled in pain as everything grew blurry before her eyes. Before she knew it, the horseman was before her. Grabbing a fistful of her hair he pulled her head back extending her neck.

"_This is it…my death before evil", Selena thought to herself as she confessed her love to Ichabod once more._

Bam! Lady Van Tassel was out cold as she fell over in a heap.

Selena closed her eyes holding her own as she whispered, "Ichabod, thank you.."

Ichabod scrambled to his feet with immense speed.

"HORSEMAN!", as the Horseman brought his sword down to Selena neck drawing a bit of blood but stopped the moment Ichabod called his name.

Ichabod held up the skull in his hand. The Horseman immediately dropped Selena and raised his hand. Ichabod threw the skull as it spun in the air.

Ichabod ran as quickly as he could to Selena's side picking her up into his arms. She opened her eyes slowly, breathing deeply.

"Some adventure if I do say so myself…", she whispered as he hugged her closely to his side. As gently as he could he placed her on her feet, as he gave her a small smile opening up his jacket to the inside of his pocket. Inside was the book she had given him, the bullet loged inside of it. She hugged him once again.

Both of them turning around they looked over to the Horseman to find him reattaching his skull. The moment he did, veins and muscles began to grow over his skull. Skin covered and once again his face was back to the way it once was.

Looking over to them, Selena immediately stood in front of Ichabod as if threatening the Horseman to do him no harm or he would have to deal with her himself.

The Horseman seemed to give her a knowing glance as he returned to his horse, climbing up the saddle. Trotting away, he comes across Lady Van Tassels body. Bending over he grabs her arm and pulls her up into his saddle. Looking over once again he notices Selena holding Katrina in her arms, Masbath on her other side and Ichabod behind all three of them staying as close as possible.

Lady Van Tassel awakens in pain, looks up to find the Horseman staring into her eyes. She lets out a whimper as he bends down and touches his lips with hers. She screams in pain, for his teeth were so sharp he cut up the inside of her mouth. Blood poured from her lips as she gives out a cry.

The Horseman gave out a large growl as he pulled the reigns of his horse as they galloped head first into the tree. Slowly through the blood, and the heads they made it through.

Ichabod and Selena, slowly holding each up came up to the tree to find nothing but Lady Van Tassels hand standing out of the tree. Her fingers slowly moving, curling until they stopped moving.

"Well, you don't see that everyday now do you…?", she whispered to Ichabod, as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he toppled over.

"Sweetheart..", she cried out as she fell to her knees.

"Is he going to be alright Lady Selena?"

She lovingly smiled in Ichabod direction, as she moved away a strand of his hair from his face.

"I believe he will be just fine. More then happy that is all over."

"It really is, isn't it? It truly is over", Katrina whispered.

BUM BUM BUM! AND THERE YOU GO! THAT'S THE END OF "THINGS ARE NOT ALWAYS AS THEY SEEM". I hope you enjoyed this story, but don't fret a sequel is on its way as we speak. I'm still at the moment sorta brainstorming. I wanna make the sequel a lot different. A lot more darker. Slighty more depressing, and at the moment I'm not sure where I wanna take this yet. But I have an idea. Thankyou to everyone for reading this story. It has meant the world to me. I hope you'll stay around for the sequel!


End file.
